


Увалень. Маленький мальчик и его мужчины.

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom, Цикл Увалень - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Рассказ про маленького мальчика, который захотел привлечь внимание взрослого мужчины, и что из этого вышло. Сюжет параллелен от основного сюжета Увальня.Желательно читать третьим после "Увалень", "Любовь Гудзона".Хотя можно расценивать как отдельное произведение.Посвящение:Посвящается моей труженице бете Nikki_Nagisa и всем любителям слэша!





	1. Почему?

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 57 страниц, 6 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Теперь опишем еще одну пару, на мой взгляд, тоже примечательную и достойную своего развития любви. Андрей и Костик, прошу любить и жаловать! Поехали!   
> Обратите внимание на рейтинг и предупреждения. Сцены секса откровеннее некуда, лексика нецензурная, любителям нежного и розового делать тут нечего. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны.   
> Всем кого это не пугает - добро пожаловать и приятного чтения, с уважением, автор.
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. "Увалень"   
> 2\. «Любовь Гудзона»   
> 3\. «Маленький мальчик и его мужчины»  
> 4\. «Два врача»

Костик был вторым ребенком во вполне благополучной русской семье. Это когда и квартира есть, небольшая, но и немаленькая — трехкомнатная, выданная отцу еще при СССР и затем удачно приватизированная. И родители оба при работах, причем на вполне оплачиваемых должностях, правда, без особого лоска. Мама работала в аэропорту диспетчером, отец в банке средним клерком. В общем, не бедствовала семья у Костика, но и особой радости парню не приносила.

Быть середнячком — ни то, ни сё!

Любовь к нему закончилась, когда родился Валерка, его младший братишка. С кукольным личиком ангелочка и белыми кудряшками. И вся привязанность родителей, особенно мамы, завязалась на нем. Старший же брат, Володя, доучивался в университете на экономическом и собирался пойти по стопам отца. Он был гордостью их семьи и первым во всем. Именно большинство ненужных вещей: мобильных телефонов, старых ноутбуков и поношенная импортная одежда — доставалась как раз Костику от него, если, конечно, ушлый Вовка не успел толкнуть кому-нибудь их по дешевке. Но это было не самое страшное, именно с Володькой его сравнивали в школе все учителя, говоря, вот старший — был гением, а средний — выцветшая ничего незначащая моль.

Была зима, переходящая плавно в весну, когда Костик заикнулся о ноутбуке. Он учился в десятом классе и, увидев у Володьки новую навороченную игрушку, попросил отдать старую.

— Ты чего, малой? Совсем, да?! Если бы я его не продал, то как бы получил новый? — хмыкнул тот поутру, пока все семейство Костика гоняли кофеи и чаи на их уютной кухоньке.

— Я же тебе давал денег? — воззрился из-за газетки отец.

— И что? Я хотел более продвинутую модель. А то, что ты дал, и пятой части не покрыло, да даже с продажи старой техники я не набрал и трети нужной суммы. Пришлось поднапрячься и подзаработать.

— Но у Костика начинаются эссе и их требуют набирать на компьютере, а не писать от руки. Новые требования сейчас в школе, разве ты не знал? — запричитала мать.

— В школе есть компьютерный класс, пусть там и набирает, — огрызнулся Вовка, он всегда был нагл с родителями и ворчал по любому поводу. Хотя родакам не было нужды жаловаться, так как Вовка уже с одиннадцатого класса подрабатывал сам. И то, что отец расщедрился на лэптоп, говорило лишь о том, что папа решил старый Вовкин отдать Косте, чтобы сэкономить и не более того.

— Так никто не делает, — вздохнул Костик тяжело. — Его закрывают после трех часов, когда мне там сидеть?

— На переменах и когда окна, — усмехнулся старший брат, а потом добил: — Я же отдал тебе старый мобильник. Так что радуйся!

Костик тяжело вздохнул и, встав из-за стола, почапал в свою комнату, старый ноутбук ему не грозил как данность. Да и раскладушку, на которую расщедрился с год назад старший брат, обсмеяли все в его классе. Еще бы, у всех навороченные мобилы с фотокамерами и кучей функций, а у его потертого старенького телефона еще был черно-белый экран.

Вовка поплелся за ним и не потому, что хотел что-то сказать, нет. Просто его личная комната была дальше по коридору, а свою Костик делил с мелким Валеркой, и если учитывать, что тот ходил еще в детский садик «Светлячок», то на полу под ногами по знакомому заквакали разбросанные резиновые игрушки.

— Знаешь, малой, если хочешь свой лэптоп — заработай.

У старшего брата запиликала в кармане самая наимоднейшая мобила.

— А, это ты?! — замурлыкал Вовка в трубку.

«Очередная баба», — Костик смотрел, как смазливое лицо братца расплывается в похабной лыбе.

— Нет, сегодня занят и завтра тоже. С Маришкой придешь? Вау! Что ж, тогда давай на воскресенье. Ага, у химиков можно зависнуть. Ладно, малышка, но ты обещала познакомить меня со своей сестренкой. Ага! Угу! Бай-бай!

— Так, о чем это я? — Вовка вперился в шоколадные глаза Костика, а потом сам же и вспомнил. — Ах да, заработать на ноутбук… Держи, брателло! И не говори, что у тебя старший брат жмот.

Костику сунули в руку визитку, на которой витиеватым подчерком было написано: _«Перевозки по городу, служба курьеров. Мы доставим любой ваш заказ и в самые сжатые сроки!»_ , на другой стороне стоял логотип — этакая художественная смесь из машины, мотоцикла и самолета, видно последний исключительно для понта. Вот на кой — самолет в пределах города?

— В общем, там можно устроиться на неполный день. Поработаешь с полгода, и новый ноутбук у тебя будет в кармане. Шефа зовут Александр Павлович. Он отец моего знакомого по универу. Кстати, я там тоже подрабатывал, когда учился в школе. Фирма серьезная, тебя никто не обидит, более того и не обманет. Конечно, мотоцикл или машину тебе вряд ли дадут, мал еще, но мотороллер или мопед всучат точно, — Вовка хлопнул по плечу Костика и, насвистывая, прошел к себе.

Костик еще раз оглядел визитку и, пожав недоуменно плечами, положил ее в свою наплечную сумку, пора было в школу на учебу. Тем более если он замнется, то именно Костику навяжут Валерку, дабы довести его в детский сад.

Валерку все-таки пришлось вести в «Светлячок» именно Косте. Старший брат отбоярился тут же. А мать, задержав его на входе, вручила молча ручку маленького братишки.

И они пошли…

Костя не жалился на Валерку, тем более тот был самостоятельной личностью, упертой и совершенно неплаксивой. Он никогда не мешал Костику заниматься уроками, правда, пару раз разрисовал учебники и тетрадки. Костику попало тогда от учителей, и родителей вызывали в школу. А после разборок влетело еще и от родаков за то, что Костик разбрасывает свои вещи в их с Валеркой общей комнате.

Костик завел своего кудрявого братишку в садик и поспешил в школу, стараясь сделать так, чтобы никто из класса не понял, откуда он бежит.

— Что, братишку провожал?

Из подворотни, которая вела от их школы к частной парковке машин, вышел импозантный одноклассник Костика — Эрик. Он был из очень богатой семьи, и как знал сам Костик, у Эрика еще был братишка, но он учился уже в младших классах в их же гимназии, и его, кажется, звали Лев.

— С младшими всегда так. Ты ему еще, наверное, попку подтираешь? — съязвили высокомерно однокласснику, но, как ни странно, пошли рядом. Обычно Эрик себе такое не позволял.

Его каждый день подвозили на Мерседесе последней модели, тогда как Костик топал пешком. У Эрика были всегда самые крутые шмотки, мобильники и такой лэптоп, что Костик бы не заработал на него и за всю свою жизнь. А если бы и заработал, то тогда бы эта машинка давно оказалась бы на свалке, как безбожно устаревший хлам.

Как раз телефон запищал у Эрика в кармане, и он небрежно ответил:

— Да! А мама? И что отец? Не сможет на этих выходных? Снова работа? Да, я понимаю, хорошо, съезжу на корты с дядей Робертом.

«Хм-м-м-м, конечно, сегодня же пятница. Какие могут быть корты у нашего величества?» — хмыкнул про себя Костик и попробовал поддеть этого светского львенка.

— А ты сам разве Льву попку не подтирал?!

— Зачем? — не понял этот красавчик и принц их класса. — Для этого есть прислуга, более того, Льва до сих пор забирает и провожает в школу его личный воспитатель.

— А Роберт это кто?

Костик точно знал, что отца Эрика звали по-другому, что он один из ведущих кардиохирургов их города, да что там — всей страны. Но вот как точно — не помнил.

— Дядя Роберт — личный секретарь моей матери, — ответили так, как будто одолжение сделали.

«Значит ебаль его маман. Семейка еще та. Душевная, пока папа вкалывает, как раб на галерах, маман раскатывает с личным секретарем. Удобно так, аж описаться можно!» — усмехнулся про себя Костик, хотя вслух промолчал.

— Я вообще удивлен, что в нашей элитной гимназии учатся такие, как ты. Ты, вообще, как в нее попал, убогий?

— По распределению. Мой дом приписан в обязаловку к нашей элитной гимназии. А сколько твои родители платят, чтобы такой хмырь, как ты, учился с нами?

— Тебе и не снилось.

Эрик помахал издалека своему богатенькому дружку и прибавил шаг, в школе рядом с Костиком он не собирался светиться. Ибо что делать с парнем, который даже не достоин его вонючих эксклюзивных носков от Версачи? Верно — нечего!

Костик учился неплохо и попал из-за своих высоких оценок в класс «А», где как раз и были собраны детки золотой молодежи. Посему в школе у Кости друзей не было, и туда он ходил как на работу. Отзанимался и почапал спокойно домой, если поздно с факультативов, то через садик «Светлячок», так как Валерку необходимо было забирать ровно в семь. Но сегодня у него путь домой лежал через контору, которую ему посоветовал брат.

— Хм-м-м… Я не против, хотя в мое время школьники таким не занимались. Но с другой стороны, учишься ты хорошо, а работа заставит тебя понять, что такое деньги и с каким трудом они даются.

Отец еще утром провертел карточку у среднего сына, так как тот честно пояснил, почему не сможет Валерку забрать вечером.

— Но кто будет забирать Валерочку из садика? Вова занят допоздна, и ты тоже, — запричитала маман, как ее поставил на место сам отец.

— Вот сама и заберешь. Сегодня у тебя смена заканчивается в пять! А когда будут вечерние — забирать младшего буду сам. Знаешь, Костик, почему мы все до сих пор не переехали за город в свой новый отстроенный коттедж?

Костик знал, что родители давно купили землю и уже на черновую отделали шикарный дом. Он покачал отрицательно головой, если бы они продали свою квартиру и доделали дом, а потом переехали туда, ему бы не пришлось делить комнату с Валеркой. Хотя, конечно, дом находился не в черте города, и добираться до школы было бы весьма трудно.

— Потому что эта сраная квартира в доме, который приписан к элитной школе. И кроме тебя у нас еще на подходе Валера. И если мы переедем в загородный дом, а этот хлев продадим — мне придется платить за вашу учебу из своего кармана, а так вы учитесь совершенно бесплатно и, кроме того, живете в двух шагах от элитной школы. Можете больше поспать и так далее… Понимаешь меня, сынок?

«Экономист у него сидит в крови!» — Костик вздохнул тяжело и согласился с отцом. Но уже хорошо то, что ему разрешили подрабатывать курьером в фирме, в которой ранее работал старший брат. Оставалось малое, чтобы его туда еще взяли.

И вот после уроков Костик отправился по указанному адресу. На другую строну города в совершенно незнакомый ему район.

Адрес был приписан к промышленной части города, где располагалась промзона. «Служба курьеров!» красовалась надпись на одном пристрое к огромному ангару, а на крыльце под ней курил серьезный дядька, одетый в рабочий комбинезон.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Костик.

— Тебе кого, Муха? — осмотрели юношу с ног до головы и обратно.

— Александра Павловича, — постарался серьезнее оповестить этого работягу Костя.

Мужик прокхекал и прокричал в открытую дверь:

— Шеф! Тут к тебе девонька пришла. Робкая такая!

— Какая еще девица? — на улицу вышел седовласый мужик, он тоже был в комбинезоне, правда, белоснежном, и осмотрел тушующегося мальчика. — Ты что, пьян? Это же пацан.

— Не-а, по круглым глазкам — девонька. А по габаритам и вовсе — Муха!

— Я парень. И младший брат Владимира, — отдали клочок заветной бумаги в руки шефа.

— К-хм… Вовки, говоришь? А не слишком и похож. Как у него дела? Поди уж университет закончил и стал таким важным. На хромой кобыле не подъедешь!

— Нет, он еще учится на предпоследнем курсе, — покачал Костик своей светлой головой. Они, и правда, с Вовкой были похожи лишь отчасти. У старшего брата были темно-русые волосы в отца, да и глаза темно-карие, влажные, как у теленка.

— Хм-м-м, а к нам дорогу забыл, а ведь когда-то работал, как вол, — шеф еще раз осмотрел паренька и остался довольным. — Мотороллер сможешь водить?

— Даже мотоцикл, а что?

— Хорошо, но на мотоцикл не посажу, а вот импортный мопед дам, как раз для наших курьерских дел, только смотри, чтобы не угнали, а то будешь за него платить сам! Город хорошо знаешь? Если да, то ты принят на испытательный срок.

Так и началась трудовая жизнь Костика, в которую он влился без остатка.

Дядьку, что прозвал его «Мухой», звали Степанович, вернее Павел Степанович, но все его звали только по отчеству. А кличка Муха так приклеилась к Костику, что теперь его так только все на работе и называли, никак иначе. В их компании штат курьеров был большим. Костик чаще всего попадал в вечернюю смену, где заводилой был белобрысый пройдохистый Шурка, в ушах которого сверкали маленькие серьги.

— Крутые брюлики, да? Бабы подарили. Все имеет свою цену, а хорошая ебля и подавно.

— Не слушай ты его, Муха, — хмыкал Степанович, раздавая на сегодня заказы. — А ты, Шурка, не учи пацана. Сам ни хера не делаешь. От армии откосил, университет бросил. Прыгаешь к бабью из одной постели в другую. И еще других учишь.

— Ха, Степаныч! Пока я молод, почему бы не продать себя, как товар? И подороже! — показали поджарый прокаченный пресс, задирая свою новомодную очередную шмотку. — Девкам нравится — они платят.

— Девкам, говоришь, а одеваешься как педик или трансвестит, — хмыкнул Степанович и, выдавая очередной заказ, спросил у парней. — Кстати, кто сегодня в «Элегию» поедет?

Мужики втянули головы в плечи, кто-то стал разглядывать свои ботинки.

— Сегодня не выходные и день еще на дворе. Чего бояться-то?

— Ну, я поеду, — начал Шурка. — И вообще, ни черта не понимаешь ты, Степаныч, в молодежной моде. И одеваюсь я как самый ни на есть метросексуал — брутальный пацан! А никакой не педик. И потом, вдруг встречу свою настоящую голубую любовь? Этакого богатенького папика и пошлю своих никчемных шлюшек куда подальше. Мужики-геи, говорят, более ласковые и очень надежные.

— А вот тебя я как раз и не пошлю, одного раза хватило. Красней потом из-за тебя. Кто тебя просил грубить клиентам «Элегии»? Подумаешь, пригласили выпить с собой. Тебя же не зажали и не завалили!

— Ты бы видел того лысого облезлого старого козла, что привязался ко мне, так бы не говорил. Степанович, да ты по сравнению с ним отпадная красотка! Я, конечно, лоялен к геям, но даже для меня это перебор. Был бы богатенький, да смазливый пассив, я бы еще закрыл глаза на его бравые член и яйца. В конце концов, в жопу без особой разницы! А так…

— Шурка что, гей? — прошептал Костик с другой стороны от Степановича.

— Нет, конечно. Шурка пустобрех! — ответил тот тут же парнишке.

— Какой я тебе гей? За базаром следи, Муха! И вообще, Степаныч, вот его и пошли. Не думаю, что те извращенцы конченные педофилы, — начал был блондинчик, как заголосили все.

— Степаныч, не смей, я поеду!

— Нет, я! Не пускай туда мальчишку.

— Да чего вы все с ума-то посходили, у Андрея Венедиктовича работают только натуралы. Так что ничего с Мухой там не случится. Держи, парень, конверт и посылку. Осторожно, в ней очень дорогое вино! И, кстати, Сергею Петровичу, их бармену — горячий привет.

Все как-то сразу потухли, видно, не желая встревать в перепалку, а Степанович напоследок предупредил:

— С хозяином «Элегии», Андреем Венедиктовичем будь приветливым, но не перегибай палку. Он хоть и семейный, но гей.

— Семейный гей? Как это? — не понял Костик, натягивая на себя шлем.

— Ну, в женах у него постоянный мальчик, чего непонятно то? Да и с клиентами будь нейтрален, но не переживай, никто тебя и пальцем там не тронет, если сам не напросишься на приключения на свой упругий молодой зад. А теперь пошел.

Мопед подтолкнули, и Костик покатил в очередной свой рейд, даже не представляя, что его первая встреча с Андреем Венедиктовичем станет судьбоносной. Да такой, что поменяет всю его прежнюю недолгую жизнь.


	2. Из-за чего?

«Элегия» впечатляла, внутри было тихо и гулко.

— Ты кто? — его встретил на входе амбал охранник, а потом, присмотревшись к фирменной куртке, пропустил, сообщая кому-то по рации. — Курьер к шефу. Иди, парень, прямо, а там у барной стойки подскажут.

За барной стойкой стоял импозантный мужчина, чем-то похожий на Пирата, и дотошно протирал бокалы, просматривая каждый на просвет:

— Новенький? Как зовут?

— Костя, — представился парень и передал посылку с вином.

— Э нет, надо к шефу, чтобы он лично подтвердил и подписал твой обходной лист, идем. Я — Сергей Петрович. Бармен!

— Вам привет от Павла Степановича, — кивнул мальчик.

— Ха! Давно не видел его. Что ж, спасибо. Мы когда-то вместе заканчивали институт, — кивнул Пират, ведя юношу за собой по гулкому залу.

— А здесь всегда у вас так пустынно?

— Нет, конечно. Просто еще рано, да и рабочий день. Если кто и придет, то ближе к девяти вечера. Так что не беспокойся, до шести тут совершенно безопасно для таких, как ты, — хмыкнул дядька и завел парня в небольшой предбанник.

— Таких, как я? — не понял Костик.

— Ага, маленьких смазливых мальчиков-девственников! В школе, небось, еще учишься, да?

— Ну да, в десятом, а что?

— Ничего, так подумалось. А вообще, сейчас в «Элегии» из сексуальных меньшинств только шеф и его вредная женушка, так что не очкуй особо.

Костю провели дальше к кабинету, за дверью которого орали двое мужчин.

— Хм-м-м-м, я же говорил — семейные разборки в самом соку, — ухмыльнулся себе под нос Пират. — Не обращай внимания, уже кульминация, поверь.

— Ты — козел! Снова за старое! — кричал более звонкий голос.

— Гудзон — мой друг, вообще-то. От которого я не намерен отказываться даже в угоду тебе, идиот. Не нравится, собирай вещи и катись, тупая подстилка! — отвечал более низкий бархатистый.

— Ах ты, говнюк. Эгоист! Засранец! Да кому ты, старпер, на хрен нужен?

И из-за двери вылетел молодой серенького вида пацан. Он оглядел Пирата и вцепился глазами в замершего Костика.

— А это что за придурок?

— Курьер, — бармен показал на фирменный знак, что украшал куртку Костика.

— Курьер? А не мелковат ли? — наехал разгневанный молодой мужчина.

— Я их не выбираю. Андрей Венедиктович свободен? — осадил бармен личную шлюшку шефа.

— Вполне! Слышь, мальчик? Если попробуешь соблазнить Андрея Венедиктовича, исполосую всю твою смазливую морду, понял?!

— Он еще школьник, — бармен снял с замершего Костика трясущиеся ручки этой серой мыши.

— По хер! Ты что, не видишь, на кого он походит? — не выдержал взбешенный парень.

— И на кого? — недоуменно пригляделся к Костику бармен.

— На него! Этого чертового докторишку! Особенно своими протокольными зенками, — попытались выцарапать парню глаза.

— Да с чего бы это? — усмехнулся Пират, хотя, конечно, чего грешить, он с первого взгляда понял, на кого смахивает этот Костик, но подтверждать вслух взбешенному парню шефа этот факт было явно не дело.

— Олег, уймись, а? Может достаточно на сегодня устраивать скандалы?

— Тебя не спросил, старый, драный, козел!

Олег в последний раз уничтожающе осмотрел юношу и умчался, унося вдаль свой поджарый упертый зад.

— Идем, парень, — Сергей Петрович, постучав, заглянул к шефу. — Андрей Венедиктович, курьер!

— Ага, сейчас приму, пусть зайдет.

— Давай, не бойся! Шеф хороший человек, не съест тебя. Будь только с ним вежлив, — и Пират подтолкнул в спину зажатого парнишку.

Костик сглотнул сильнее и зашел в кабинет шефу на своих ватных ногах. Андрей Венедиктович, полусидя на подоконнике, курил в распахнутую фрамугу и смотрел не на пришедшего, а куда-то вдаль в окно, думая о чем-то о своем. Костик застыл кроликом, осторожно изучая этого высокого совершенного человека. Андрей Венедиктович был по-своему красив особой мужской красотой. Он не был смазлив, но прямые правильные черты лица, длинные пальцы крупных рук, стройные ноги, черные тяжелые волосы. А его пронзительные внимательные глаза, наверное, более всего поразили Костю. Хотя, как раз эти глаза и не смотрели на простого курьера.

— Что у вас?

— Вот!

Юноша обошел светлый стол, на котором лежала огромная кипа бумаг, и подал свой список мужчине вместе с причитающимся к нему пакетом. Тот, не глядя на курьера, пробежал глазами листок и, пошарив в грудном кармане, достал ручку с золотым пером, которой все и подписал.

— Что-то еще? Кроме пакета бумаг?

Андрей Венедиктович снова уставился вдаль распахнутого окна и опять засмолил, пуская особо витиеватые коленца из дыма.

— Вино, — пояснил Костик.

— Поставь на стол, судя по упаковке всего шесть бутылок, мало. Вот ведь, некстати, надо связаться с поставщиком, — мужчина встал с подоконника, потушив сигарету об увесистую пепельницу и обойдя паренька, провел рукой по посылке.  
Костик замер, от мужчины пахло приятно дорогим парфюмом.

«Не верится, что такой мужчина и гей. Почему-то рядом с таким красавцем представляется высокая изысканная женщина, а не тот ублюдок, что пытался мне выколупать глаза, — невольно подумал Костик. — Хотел бы я быть таким изысканным, элегантным и красивым…» — но этот красавец даже не глянул в его сторону, а, взяв трубку, набрал быстро номер.

— Да, это я… Нет, этого мало. Еще необходимо девять! Курьера? Да, пошлю. Список вышлю по факсу. Зачем? Чтобы не задерживали товар и человека.

Мужчина своим пером начертил адрес на бумажке и передал замершему Косте:

— Съезди и привези еще! Чаевые получишь у Пирата.

— Пирата? — не понял Костик.

— Ага, Сергея Петровича, — пояснил рассеяно Андрей Венедиктович и снова уселся в проеме окна, раскуривая следующую сигарету.

Костик еще помялся, а потом набрал свою фирму, объясняя, что его дополнительно послали за вином. И, получив добро, покатил к поставщику элитного спиртного для «Элегии», вспоминая каждое движение рук Андрея Венедиктовича, его бархатный голос и бездонные от одиночества темно-карие глаза.

— Чего-то я не припомню у Андрюши такого?

В этот раз парень оказался в элитном магазине вин и спиртного. И его провели тут же в подвал, где на стеллажах располагались запыленные бутылки.

— Новенький, да? А не маловат ли ты для работы в «Элегии», мальчик? Сам ведь знаешь, какой там контингент.

— Я не работаю в «Элегии», я просто доставлял пакет Андрею Венедиктовичу, и он попросил меня съездить к вам за дополнительной партией вина.

— Понятно… Значит… простой курьер? — галантный мужчина оглядел Костика. — Не разобьешь бутылки-то? Каждая огромных денег стоит.

— Да не в первой, — пожал плечами Костик.

— Ну-ну, уже семь, будь осторожнее в «Элегии», когда доставишь заказчику товар.

Посылку передали из рук в руки. И Костик покатил обратно опять через весь уже вечерний город в сторону «Элегии».

— Хороший мальчик. Жаль, совсем еще молоденький, — облизал губы хозяин винного магазина, а затем набрал телефон Андрея Венедиктовича. — Отправил уже, жди. Ага, и тебе того же. Бывай, дружище!

Во второй раз Костика пропустили без особых проволочек. И он уже по знакомому пути протопал вовнутрь. И застыл от увиденного, в углу играл настоящий живой оркестр. В приглушенной зале кушали люди, и, как понял тут же Костик, все мужчины. Около барной стойки сидело трое, хихикая и строя Пирату свои пьяненькие глазки.

— Ты не прав, мой дорогой.

Юноша вздрогнул от услышанного бархатистого голоса и, обернувшись, увидел такую обалденно красивую пару, что замер на месте. Неподалеку от Андрея Венедиктовича, прячась в полутени, стояло настоящее утонченное божество в распахнутом молочного цвета кашемировом пальто до пола и хмурило изящную бровь над медовым огнем крупных сказочных глаз. Но больше всего Костика поразило то, с какой любовью шеф «Элегии» смотрит на это чудо, которое выговаривало ему поставленным сухим голосом, словно отчитывало нерадивого нашкодившего мальчишку.

— И в чем же?

— Я только с дежурства. А ты снова тащишь меня в свой притон? Андрюша, и когда ты угомонишься? Ведь Олегу неприятно видеть нас вместе, как ты этого не можешь понять?

— Мне не нужен Олег. Скажи только «да», и я пошлю его к чертям собачим!

— Андрюша… Мы, кажется, все давно решили с тобой. Извини, но я устал, где твой Семен?

— Степан, — поправил Андрей Венедиктович красавца.

— Хорошо, Степан, мне все равно. Я просто сейчас не в состоянии сесть самолично за руль, — потерли устало виски под тяжелым шелком медных волос.

— Так в чем дело? Пойдем, поспишь в одной из моих приватных комнат, я даже могу тебе компанию составить, — облизнули невольно свои четко очерченные губы.

— Ну уж нет! Уволь меня от скандальной своей женушки, — и ловя пробегающего рядом с ними крупного воротилу, — Степан! Отвезите меня домой.

— Как скажете. Для вас все, что угодно! — поклонился амбал этому медноволосому красавцу.

— Ну надо же, мои люди тебя слушаются беспрекословно, — хмыкнул в утонченную удаляющуюся от него спину шеф «Элегии». — Как было бы славно, если бы ты снова стал моим…

Костя, как ни старался, но рассмотреть досконально спутника Андрея Венедиктовича в этом обманчивом освещении так и не смог. Парень, конечно, понял, что тот мужчина, что спорил с хозяином «Элегии», очень красивый человек. Но если бы встретил его на улице при свете яркого дня в другой одежде, вряд ли бы узнал.

— К-хм… — юноша прокашлял рядом с Андреем Венедиктовичем.

— Что? — не понял хозяин «Элегии».

— Я вино доставил. Вот!

— А-а-а-а… — Андрей Венедиктович подмахнул, не глядя, новую бумажку и, не смотря на Костика, добавил: — Отдай Пирату, у него возьмешь чаевые.

И пошел, растерянно взирая на танцующие пары мужчин. К тому времени по паркету под плавную музыку таких танцевало не менее пяти.

 

Так и понеслось. Теперь все заказы по «Элегии» шли только через Костика. И каждый раз он, замирая перед Андреем Венедиктовичем, ждал, что может хоть сегодня на него обратят внимание своими темными печальными глазами. Но хозяин «Элегии» всегда был настолько холоден к парнишке, вернее, просто его не замечал, подписывал все его бумажки, забирал посылки и пакеты, а когда просто просил поставить на стол. И был вечно погружен в свои хмурые думы.

А еще периодически на него налетал этот придурок Олег. Тот просто жопой чуял, когда Костик окажется рядом с его любовником, и вечно после встречи с шефом зажимал его с угрозами. От истеричной женушки Андрея Венедиктовича спасал Костика обычно Пират или Степан, шофер шефа. В последнее время эти двое взяли негласно над Мухой шефство. И когда мальчик привозил посылки в «Элегию», приглядывали там за ним.

Так прошло полгода, весной Костик на отлично сдал все экзамены, он подкопил немного денег, но на ноутбук пока ему не хватало, хотя с чаевыми из «Элегии» он смог купить себе кое-что из одежды и сотовый навороченный телефон. Летом заказов стало много, но мальчик теперь работал только в дневную смену, посему у Андрея Венедиктовича не бывал. Костик и не заметил, как лето закруглилось и наступила золотая осень, и он перешел в одиннадцатый класс.

Брат менял девушек как перчатки, последняя умудрилась от него забеременеть, и дома был очередной скандал. Ибо Вовке нафиг не нужна была женушка, тем более с ребенком на шее. Костик слушал, как мать и отец пытались вразумить своего старшего сына, и помогал Валерке надеть ботинки, пора было смываться мелкому в садик, а Косте в школу. И самое главное, пока родители с пылу с жару не накинулись и на них.

— У нас родится еще один маленький? — спросил серьезно Валерка, когда они топали вдвоем в нужном направлении.

— Наверное, не знаю, — пожал плечами Костик, а потом предупредил, — я сегодня работаю, так что тебя заберет мама.

— Ага, работай! — умудрено заметило чадо и побежало к своей воспитательнице. 

Костик помахал девушке, что собирала вокруг себя ребятишек, и заспешил дальше, думая о своем.

Он давно не бывал в «Элегии», целых три месяца, и как чувствовал, что сегодня он там окажется с обычным набором вина и пакетом документов, и не мог дождаться конца своих бесконечных пар. Но в «Элегию» он попал только через несколько недель.

Но как попал — просто классически!

А когда Андрей Венедиктович наконец-то пронзил его своим прошивающим взглядом в прокуренном кабинете и впервые в жизни посмотрел парнишке прямо в глаза. Костик даже не понял, как прошептал роковое для себя слово…

«Да»…

И оказался под этим жутко сильным мужчиной. Боль от разрывающегося зада в клочья Костик ощутил только в начале насилия, а потом его накрыла спасительная чернота. Очнулся он в постели в липкой жиже и понял, что это его кровь. А затем лично познакомился с тем самым врачом Гудзоном, в которого влюблен по жизни Андрей Венедиктович. Врач оказался вблизи настолько прекрасным, что юноша понял одно — у него нет шансов с шефом «Элегии». Хотя у Гудзона был любимый человек Кирюша, но Костик прекрасно осознал, что ему, совсем еще ребенку, невозможно завоевать любовь такого человека, как Андрей Венедиктович. И подарочные розы в больнице, которые явно были предназначены для другого, только подтвердили это.

Через пару дней Костя наткнулся на озабоченного Кирилла Гудзона, молодой художник пил кофе в комнате для медперсонала и проглядывал что-то в своей литературе, не замечая никого вокруг.

— Здравствуйте… — прошептал паренек.

— А, Костик, привет! — помахал тот вяло с дивана. — Ты не переживай, твоим родителям Гудзон все преподнес так, как будто тебя помяли в драке, так что все хорошо.

— А Гудзон Салтанович, он как?

Костик слышал, что на единственную любовь Андрея Венедиктовича напали, правда кто — никто не рассказывал. Вернее, ходили странные слухи, что это был его же племянник или кто-то вроде этого. Но правды никто точно не знал. И теперь лучший хирург их области валяется в VIP палате и вынужденно бездельничает.

— Нормально, спит сейчас. Но вот через пару часов снова начнет права качать, так что держись, — Кирилл перевернул страницу в книжке и вытянул с удовольствием ноги в проход.

— А известно кто его так? — пробормотал Костик.

— Нет, и если Андрей Венедиктович будет спрашивать тебя об этом инциденте, то все отрицай, что ничего не знаешь. Это приказ Гудзона! Понятно?

— Да… — прошептал Костик, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Андрей Венедиктович никогда у него об этом не спросит. Да и попросту вообще не будет говорить с ним.

Через неделю Костика выписали, и он оказался дома. Родители встретили его хмуро. Отец еле-еле снова разрешил работать в фирме курьером. Правда, взяв слово со своего отпрыска в драки более не встревать. Вовка отправил очередную девицу на аборт, так что о свадьбе не было и речи. В школе было все по-старому, никто исчезновение Костика и не воспринял всерьез. А когда Костик появился снова в «Элегии» примерно месяц спустя, то понял сразу, что в этом заведении что-то случилось не то.

И бармен, и Семен его встретили крайне сухо, а затем просто кивнули в сторону кабинета шефа, откуда лились приглушенные неприличные звуки и скрипы несчастного стола из карельской березы. Было понятно, что шеф кого-то дерет и особо жестоко в его распрекрасный зад.

— Лучше пока к нему, пацан, не суйся. Он на бутылке все эти полтора месяца после того, как тебя отымел. Оно и понятно, Гудзон его окончательно послал из-за всей этой истории. Вот такие дела, мой мальчик, — бармен потер уставшее лицо. — Так что давай свои бумажки, я приму товар и распишусь за него.

Костик, как в тумане, отдал посылку и бумаги и, получив расписку, побрел из «Элегии», как из кабинета шефа выскочил незнакомый утраханный молодой мужчина, игриво подмигнул замершему парню и умчался прочь в сторону небольшого бассейна, что располагался на первом этаже.

— Это ведь тебя с месяц назад Андрюша порвал в клочья?!

Сзади мальчика стоял тот самый мужчина, что заведовал винным магазином и давил хитрую лыбу.

— Скажи только честно, ты любишь Андрюшу? — поинтересовались хитрые глазки и, увидев затравленный кивок юноши, пояснили. — Неужели откажешься от такого куша? И отдашь своего любимого этим говнюкам прохвостам, что теперь усиленно вьются вокруг него, как вокруг меда?

— Но… он не хочет на меня даже смотреть.

— Всякое бывает между мужчинами. Иногда настоящая любовь начинается с откровенного насилия, что в гей-парах, отнюдь и к сожалению, не редкость, — начал было «доброжелатель», как на него налетел бармен.

— Арсен Гориславович. Если Андрей узнает, что вы занялись сводничеством за его спиной, он вас порвет. А если дойдет до Гудзона, что мы снова вмешиваем сюда Костика — мы все не жильцы на этом белом свете, — начали отжимать хитрожопого мужчину от испуганного парня.

— Вам что, нравится, что Андрей на бутылке уже которую неделю? От этого страдает весь бизнес. И мой, и его! Посему, заткнитесь и не мешайте, если так боитесь праведного гнева богов, — а потом снова повернулся к Костику. — Так что, мой мальчик, скажешь? Готов ли ты пойти ради своего любимого на все?

— Готов… — выдавил Костик и, видя, как бармен умывает руки, прошептал: — А что нужно делать?

— Иди за мной.


	3. Просто так!

Мужчина завел его на второй этаж в первую из приватных комнат, не обращая внимания на страстные стоны в соседних, и приказал:

— Раздевайся!

— За-ачем? — икнул от страха парень.

— Не бойся, я тебя ебать не буду, не люблю детишек. Предпочитаю мужчин постарше с должным опытом. Но вот переодеть тебя придется, да так, чтобы Андрюша не смог отказаться от тебя.

На кровать достали настоящее женское тряпье в виде пышной черной юбочки с белыми оборками и шелковой блузки с воланами на шее.

— Должно подойти. Это для ролевых игр, самый маленький размер. А вот плавочки тебе ни к чему. Да ты ж моя лапа! — мужчина впился голодными глазами в тонкое, молодое, обнаженное тело перед собой. Костик все же разделся и послушно ждал указаний.

— А может передумать и забрать тебя себе, а, малыш? — очертили игриво пунцовеющую нежную щеку, покрытую еще детским пушком.

— Я-а-а-а… люблю Анд-дрея Вене-дикто-овича, — еле выдавил из себя запуганный в конец паренек.

— Хм-м-м, ладно, не дрожи так. И повезло же этому сукиному засранцу, надевай.

Через пять минут Костик был одет, как развратная девчушка, которая прибыла прямиком из Баварии. Корсет подчеркнул его тонкую талию, гольфики скрыли чуть угловатые худые коленки, а игривые хвостики и рюшистая шапочка на головке и вовсе выбивали все мозги.

— Класс! Идем, красотка!

Арсен Гориславович потянул парня за ручку из приватного номера, когда как на улице день перевалил середину. Еще пару часов и наступит ранний вечер.

Встречные мужчины пытались украсть Костика всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, и огромное количество раз хотя бы задрать ему короткую пышную юбку, но упирались в железные руки Арсена. Сегодня была пятница, и посему клиентов в «Элегии» даже днем было достаточно, чтобы создать проблем Костику, да и Арсену тоже, пока мужчина не довел парнишку до Андрея и, оглядев красного, как рак паренька, не подтолкнул вовнутрь.

— Сегодня Андрей не так пьян, как вчера. Так что лови момент, красотка!

И Костик, пытаясь придержать короткую юбку руками, шагнул вовнутрь.

Хозяин «Элегии» полулежал на софе у стены и смотрел тупо в потолок. В кабинете пахло сексом и спиртным, а еще все было прокурено, несмотря на распахнутое окно и прохладный врывающийся в него ветер.

— Что за нах?! Кого еще принесло? Не видите, что ли, я в печали, — Андрей поднял голову к вошедшему и уставился на девчушку в бантиках, откровенно хлопая глазами. — Я не понял, какого фига?

Андрей подорвался раненным зверем и подлетел к переодетому парнишке. А когда рассмотрел кто перед ним, замер:

— Костик? Какого черта ты здесь?!

— Я рад, что вы узнали меня… Андрей Венедиктович, и да, спасибо за те шикарные розы.

— Розы? — Андрей оглядел «Упаковку нежданного подарочка» и, недоумевая, прошептал. — Ах да… те розы… Но кто тебя в такое обрядил?!

Край юбочки поддели пальцами и потянули вверх, плавочек не оказалось, и муди, что юноша пытался скрыть от посторонних глаз, были безбожно сжаты ни то от страха, ни то от вездесущего сквозняка.

— Арсен… Гориславович…

Костик готов был провалиться от стыда, когда вдруг почувствовал, как руки Андрея Венедиктовича очень нежно огладили его морщинистые яички и небольшой пенис и за поджарые голые ягодицы притянули властно к себе.

— Вот, винный сучок! И почему ты согласился?

Пальцы нащупали сжавшийся нежный анус и потерли пленительный вход в нутро парня.

— Он сказал, что вам очень плохо… И это поможет отвлечься от ваших тяжелых дум, — Костя задрожал в умелых руках, чувствуя, что его пенис оживает и, задирая юбочку вверх, начинает наливаться.

— Хм-м-м… А он знает… как меня завести.

Андрей поднял легко юношу на руки за ягодицы и заставил усесться на все тот же несчастный карельский стол, а потом скомандовал:

— Ноги задери выше, обопрись пятками на столешницу. Разведи колени, да, так. Прижми к груди! Я тебя предупреждал, пацан, что любовь взрослых мужиков не для тебя, так что теперь я не отвечаю за последствия. И ты сам виноват, что приперся в юбке ко мне и без трусов. Ах, ты же доступная шалава!

Костик понимал, что мужчина все же не совсем трезв, но ничего с собой сделать не мог, он послушной куколкой развел свои ножки, прижав их к своим румяным щекам, и задрожал на прикосновение к своей сморщенной дырочке. Андрей достал из-под стола баночку с анальной смазкой и приступил.

— Значит, любишь, да? Когда дерут тебя в жопе до крови? Все кому не лень!

Слова были жестокими, и Костику стало не по себе. Но после столь грязных слов взрослый мужчина наклонился к его торчащему вертикально вверх пенису и погрузил нежную головку себе в рот. Пальцы Андрея Венедиктовича оказались в тугой заднице. И он там задвигал грубо, пьяно смеясь, сразу засовывая три.

— Сладкая сучка! А я вижу, Гудзон свое дело знает. Ты там как новенький. Если бы я сам тебя не распечатал тогда, подумал, что ты целочка, мелкий.

Парень вцепился в широкие плечи Андрея, пытаясь не свалиться со стола. Боль ковыряющихся длинный пальцев в жаркой заднице отступила на второй план. И накатила безудержная нирвана. Она захватила его с ног до головы и выплеснулась пряным семенем в глотку взрослому человеку. Андрей облизнулся и, крутанув отпыхивающего пацана в своих сильных руках, заставил его сесть к себе спиной, развести сильнее ножки, по-лягушачьи как в детстве и оттопырить попу. Пышную юбку задрали на тонкую талию вверх, задницу заставили поставить вертикально. Половинки развели в сторону и припали туда властным языком.

— Смазка дрянь. Горчит, сука! Так что извини, мелкий, но я уже на пределе.

Зад пригребли к себе ближе и натянули без резинки на свой полыхающий стояк. Во второй раз было тоже жутко больно. Костик захныкал, задергался на мощном вертеле взрослого мужчины, попытался отползти от него.

— А говоришь, что любишь, а, блядь? Разве не круто получить то, что так хотел?

Андрей вцепился одной своей крупной лапой в стройные бедра Кости, а второй за низ его живота, притащил к себе еще ближе, полностью входя до упора своих паховых волос, и усиленно заработал бедрами, вдалбливаясь в побагровевшую промежность, пошло хлюпая в раскрытой податливой дырке. 

Костик всхлипывал, слушая, как знакомо запел под ним рабочий стол шефа «Элегии». Видно того парня, что выскочил ранее от Андрея Венедиктовича, трахали тоже на нем, и от этого стало еще больнее и неприятнее. Шеф нес похабщину и просто тупо работал бедрами.

— Чего-то ты не возбуждаешься вновь. А ну сильнее подай на меня свой сладкий задок, ага. Ох, как же в тебе здорово! Засренец! Ах! Ну вот, уже лучше.

Юноша заорал от смеси боли и наслаждения, забился у Андрея в руках.

Пенис парнишки стал оживать от жестокой полировки простаты, да и у Костика от такой грубой ласки поплыло сознание. Через пару минут он уже не мог кричать, сорвал голос, а в головы, что посмели заглянуть в двери к шефу на ор парнишки, полетел прицельно чугунный настольный прибор. Костик кончил через пару минут, но Андрей не остановился, продолжая полировать мягкую попку, пока не почувствовал, как юноша от вновь навалившейся боли постыдно описался прямо ему на стол.

Андрей скривил нос, он не мог кончить так быстро по пьяни, он вытащил свой член и, увидев на нем кровавые подтеки, усмехнулся.

— Ха, снова работа Гудзону! Хотя это не так глобально и так заживет, а ну открой свой ротик, моя прелесть, и попробуй только сблевануть, салага. Прибью!

И затолкал парнишке прямо по гланды свой измазанный кровью член. Костик давился, из глаз, так напоминавших Андрею Гудзона, полились слезы. И шеф Элегии просто озверел. Он так долго хотел оттрахать своего сбежавшего любимого хирурга в его распрекрасную глотку, но никак не мог заполучить обратно, а тут была зареванная сопливая замена. Славная и податливая. Еби куда угодно и сколько угодно до полного не хочу.

Андрей слил практически сразу, как только почувствовал, как судорожно горло Кости сжимается вокруг его мощной головки, и задыхающегося юношу опрокинул на грязный стол, а потом, схватив за ноги, повозил туда-сюда спиной, поучая:

— За собой, засренец, необходимо убирать. А теперь пшел отсель, пока я тебе не открутил твои похотливые яйца и не затрахал вусмерть твою говнистую дырку!

И ничего не понимающего Костика вышвырнули вон. Ноги парня не держали, он глянул на свою мокрую от мочи и спермы мятую, как половая тряпка, юбочку, впрочем, спина была не в лучшем состоянии, и осел на пол. Ладно, в закуток к шефу после летающего чугунного прибора больше заглянуть желающих не было. Костя попытался натянуть мокрую грязную тряпку вниз, хоть как-то прикрыть свой срам, и задрожал от бессилия. Хотел помочь любимому, допомогался — идиот.

В зале лилась снова легкая музыка, и судя по шуму и хохоткам, гостей сегодня было много. А значит, Костику не прошмыгнуть мимо них незамеченным. Тем более ноги не шли сами, да и руки ходили ходуном. Впрочем, и своя одежда осталась на втором этаже в VIP комнате, которую снял на сегодня Арсен Гориславович. В общем, куда не глянь, всюду швах. И парнишка, как мог, отполз в темный угол, пытаясь спрятаться ото всех.

— М-да… Ты, случаем, не тот пацан, которого примерно с месяц назад Гудзон в заднице собирал по частям?

Над замершим живым клубочком остановился настоящий светский лев. Светловолосый гигант осмотрел парнишку и нежно улыбнулся.

— Видно, учатся на собственных ошибках, а не на чужих! М-м-м-м… — гигант задумался, а потом засиял. — Костик, да?

— Да-а-а-а… — прошептали обкусанными в кровь губами.

— Встать сможешь? — протянули руку к зажатому юноше.

— Я гряз-зный… — простучали дробью зубов, слушая, как за дверью явно снова залили очередную порцию спиртного себе в глотку и запели во всю Ивановскую похабную песню.

В их закуток заглянул взволнованный бармен:

— Жив? А я тебе говорил к нему не соваться, когда он пьян, и не слушать Арсена Гориславовича. Так что сам виноват. Придумали тоже, одеть тебя девицей. Совсем мозгов нет!

— Пират, не шуми! Значит тут и наш винодел приложил свою лохматую лапу. Вещи Костика где?

— Наверное, в VIP! Я посмотрю, какой номер сегодня заказал Арсен.

— Ага, давай, а я пока мальчика отведу в седьмой номер, судя по пьяному нашему дебоширу, он ему будет точно сегодня без надобности.

Лев дернул на себя за хрупкую ручку Костю, но ноги того не держали, и пришлось мужчине подхватить подростка за его тонкую талию и притянуть властно к себе.

— Я гряз-зен… — Костик попытался отлепить от себя горячие чужие ладони.

— Вижу, да и нос меня не подводит. Вот и нужно привести тебя в порядок.

На плечи повесили длинный пиджак, который скрыл парня чуть ли не до колен, и потащили усиленно к лифтам, обходя заинтересованных мужчин по косой. Когда пара оказалась на нужном этаже, где не было ни души, мужчина представился:

— Я — Эдуард. Друг Гудзона и по совместительству прекрасно знаю Андрея. И как тебя, мальчик, под него нелегкая занесла. Он тебя порвал сегодня?

— Немного… Но не так, как в первый раз, — Костика завели в седьмой номер и помогли опуститься на кровать. — Я все изгваздаю тут.

— Не беспокойся ни о чем. Сейчас я тебе сделаю горячую ванную, ты полежишь в ней и придешь в себя. А пока ты отлеживаешься, я проведу мозговправительную лекцию нашему пьянчужке. И учти, Гудзон пока на больничном, так что штопать тебя там некому. 

Эдуард ушел в ванную комнату, было слышно, как полилась вода и запахло ароматическими маслами.

— Так-то лучше!

Мужчина поднял на руки парнишку, нечаянно задирая ему мокрую юбку чуть ли не до тали, и, увидев багровость вокруг ануса в отражении зеркал комнаты, покачал сокрушенно головой.

— И чего такому, как ты, совсем еще малышу, надо было лезть под взрослого мужика? Что, сверстников не нашлось нужной ориентации, а?

Костик покраснел так, что минута-другая и вовсе упадет в обморок. Но Эдуард его поставил на ноги около наливающейся ванны и отошел от дрожащего тела.

— Дальше ты сам.

И Костик остался один, он подождал, пока ванна наполнится, и скинул свои грязные женские тряпки прямо на пол, а потом, шатаясь, перешагнул за бортик ванной и улегся в горячую обволакивающую теплоту воды.

Он даже немного вздремнул, пока вода не остыла, а когда вышел из ванной, то нашел свою одежду курьера, а также горячий королевский обед. Костик покушал и даже почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и счастливым. Вода сделала свое дело: поясница уже не болела, зад свербил, но было сносно. И Костик, с ужасом взглянув на часы, засобирался, надо было еще сдать мопед в курьерскую службу, а потом через весь город пилить домой. Он проверил сообщения на мобильном, кроме маминого «Уехали за город, тебя не дождались, ужин на плите!», ничего не было. Хорошо, хоть дома его не ждут, и никто не увидит, во сколько и в каком состоянии он заползет в квартиру на их пятом этаже.

Костик встал, м-да, его немного шатало, но было уже сносно, и по стеночке выполз в коридор, а позже осторожно спустился на первый этаж, старательно натянув капюшон от куртки курьера себе на голову и скрывая лицо. Но как бы то не было, его путь лежал мимо кабинета Андрея Венедиктовича и, проползая по стенке мимо этого закутка, он увидел, как Эдуард буквально вышибает дух из пьяного хозяина «Элегии». А тот только отмахивается от него и посылает конкретно на хер.

— Не тебе меня учить, ты тоже в пролете, пиздюк!

— Нет, я просто отпустил Гудзона, ибо он счастлив с Кирюшей. А ты никак не успокоишься, засранец, так еще и на Костике решил отыграться! Совсем ебнулся, да?

— Да пошел ты, нравоучитель! Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты тек по Гудзону еще в студенчестве? Что, урвал себе кусочек счастья, когда я исчез из его жизни, да? Так зачем сегодня пришел? Потешаться надо мной вновь?!

— Гудзон знает тебя, как облупленного, и он попросил меня присмотреть за тобой, пока на больничной койке. И он оказался прав. Но причем тут Костик?

— И откуда только ты знаешь этого мальчишку?

— Я оперировал в ту ночь Гудзона, сразу после того, как он собрал пацана после тебя. И пока Гудзон был в реанимации, мне пришлось приглядывать за его пациентами, в том числе и за этим мальчиком. И я помню, что ты тогда сотворил с ним. И что снова сейчас случилось такого, что Костик вновь оказался под тобой?! — стали трясти Андрея как грушу в своих руках.

— Он сам ко мне пришел, идиот. И я его трахнул. Просто так! Дал то, что он больше всего хотел от меня, — залыбились погано в ответ, — коль любит — пусть терпит, засранец. На большее он не тянет!

— Ты просто грязное животное! Как можно так вести себя со столь нежным юношей, тем более влюбленным в тебя по уши? Что, затрахал его до того, пока он не обмочился?

— А у тебя отменный нюх, док! Если тебе так мил этот мелкий зассянец, пахнущий своей мочой и дерьмом — забирай. Реветь не буду. Да хоть всех гомиков в округе, у меня тут целая толпа голубых.

— И заберу! Он достоин лучшего.

— Свежо предание. Что ж тогда с Гудзоном разбежались, и он ушел к другому? Нужно ли это «лучшее» им всем? Ведь если бы я тогда не лопухнулся с Гудзоном, и сам от него не отказался, ты бы его и не понюхал, пиздюк. А теперь катись из моего заведения и этого малолетнего засранца забирай. Одели девочкой! Думаете, я на это куплюсь? Пиздюки!

Андрей вырвался из рук Эдуарда и, хлопнув дверью, ввалился в свой кабинет. Светский лев развернулся и утонул в заплаканных шоколадных глазах напротив.

— Ты все слышал, малыш, да? Пойдем, не стоит тут дальше торчать, — Эдуард обнял за талию Костю и повел на выход. — Ты сейчас не сможешь вести свой мопед.

Мужчина опер паренька об капот и, открыв вместительный багажник джипа, одной рукой поставил туда служебную машинку Кости.

— Куда тебя подвести? В твою контору?

— Да, если можно, мне надо отметиться и добираться как-то после всего этого домой…

Эдуард помог мальчику усесться на переднее сиденье и, погладив по влажным волосам, предложил:

— Поспи, сон — лучшее лечение. Я разбужу, когда подъедем к твоей службе, а потом отвезу тебя домой.

— Вы врач, да? Такой же хирург, как и Гудзон Салтанович? — Костя прикрыл свои усталые глаза. Но сон не шел, и он вяло решил продолжить разговор.

— Слышал и это… В общем, да, только я специализируюсь в кардиохирургии.

— И вы были любовниками…

— Скорее секс-партнерами. Гудзон никогда меня не любил, к примеру, как Андрея, и тем более как своего возлюбленного Кирилла. Мы были просто очень давними хорошими друзьями, которые занимались иногда сексом и не более того, — Эдуард размерено вел машину по вечернему городу, старательно избегая пробок.

— Значит, Андрей Венедиктович сам отказался от своего любимого, да? А почему?

— А ты внимательный. Хм-м-м-м, мой мальчик. На него насели родители, он даже женился после того, как предал свою любовь. И, кажется, у него родился сын. А когда понял, что не может жить без Гудзона — было уже поздно. Прошло десять лет, Гудзон Салтанович был уже совершенно другим человеком, преданным медицине. Сильным и самостоятельным. И он не захотел еще раз пройти сквозь ад, который устроил ему любимый человек. Они тогда были очень молоды, только после медакадемии. Оба с прекрасным многообещающим будущим. И вот такой разрыв, Андрей забросил медицину, ушел в бизнес, сколотил свое состояние. Потом попытался обратно вернуть Гудзона. Но все было тщетно, вообще-то, он и до сих пор пытается вернуть свою единственную первую любовь. Но, увы, теперь Гудзону она уже не нужна.

Костик тяжело вздохнул. И он решил сунуться туда, в мир взрослых мужчин? Вот идиот. Как можно заслужить любовь человека, который влюблен всю свою жизнь в единственного прекрасного и неповторимого мужчину. Гудзона! Да Костику до него, как до Плутона пешком. Он никогда не сравнится даже близко с этим медноволосым совершенством. И никогда не будет с Андреем на равных. Только не с ним.

— Ты, вообще-то, не грузись от пьяных слов Андрюши. Он был явно не в себе! И потом, тебе разве никто не говорил, что ты очень похож на Гудзона?

— Я… на него? — Костик даже распахнул свои огромные глазищи. — Вы что-то путаете. Гудзон великий человек и само божество во плоти, а я простой сопливый мальчишка.

— Ты похож на Гудзона, но не на взрослого, конечно, а на юного, когда он был совсем еще мальчиком. Я видел старые фото у Салтановича, каким он был в школе. Так вот, именно в школе Андрей влюбился в него и на всю свою жизнь. Так что не вешай нос, и ничего для тебя еще не потеряно.

 

Они завезли мотороллер и, когда Эдуард узнал, что Костика сегодня дома не ждут, предложил заехать к себе.

— Тебе надо отлежаться. Нечего представать перед родителями в таком помятом виде. Ну что, нравится моя берлога?

Эдуард смотрелся в небольшой квартирке совсем гигантом.

— Я думал, у вас хоромы поболее будут, — Костик осмотрел со вкусом обустроенный простой быт. И, хотя вещей было немного, все они были лаконичные и не бедные. И устроены все к месту. Светлый пушистый ковер на полу, в тон ему шторы, мягкая мебель, небольшой журнальный столик и под потолком прямо на стене плоский телевизор.

— Ну, это просто моя секретная база, — подмигнули хитрым глазом, а потом пояснили. — Эту квартиру я давным-давно купил Гудзону. И он в ней жил, пока не приобрел свою собственную. А потом здесь селились мои любовники-мужчины, а я приходил к ним в гости, отдыхал, общался, занимался сексом.

— И, судя по всему, теперь ваша база пустует. Хотите предложить ее мне? — Костик опустился в одно из мягких кресел, вытянул уставшие ноги. Даже дышать было трудно, не то чтобы встать и уйти из этой обители греха.

— Могу и предложить. Но ты ведь вряд ли согласишься, так как любишь другого. Гудзон, когда согласился быть моим, оказался совсем без поддержки. А у тебя есть все же родители. Братья, сестры?

— Да есть… мама и папа, а еще… два брата. Но они еще пока не знают, что я гей.

— И не говори им. Вдруг изменишь свою ориентацию. Ведь ты еще пока очень молод. Тебя же не тянет, кроме Андрея, на других мужчин, так? — заметил хирург, он прошел в уютную небольшую столовую, устроенную, как продолжение гостиной, и стал рыться в холодильнике.

— Да, не тянет. Вернее, я об этом и не думал особо, — кивнул своим ощущениям Костя.

— Ну, вот видишь, тебе Андрей нравится больше как человек, нежели как мужчина. Тяга же к мужчинам в сексуальном плане немного другое. И может быть ты и вовсе не гей, а би. Или вообще только по женщинам — натурал, просто Андрей исключение из правил для тебя, вот и все.

На стол поставили какие-то консервы, вытащили галеты.

— Прости, давно не был тут, как-то неуютно одному.

— А прошлый «жилец» он где?

— Ушел, — пожали равнодушно плечами, — не сошлись характерами. И потом, ему было неприятно, что у меня есть жена и дети.

— Жена, дети? — удивился Костя.

— Ага! Знаешь, моему старшему, наверное, столько же лет, сколько тебе. Ты в каком классе? В одиннадцатом?

— Ага, — удивленно кивнул Костя и почему-то в голове всплыл образ надменного Эрика «А ведь они похожи чем-то… Да и у Эрика с Львом папа хирург. Неужели я учусь в одном классе с его сыном?».

— Семья мне нужна для положения. Мы с женой давние друзья. И потом, она, родив мне сыновей, сейчас счастлива со своим любовником. Мальчики учатся в элитной гимназии. И я живу время от времени у себя в великолепном доме за городом. Общаюсь со своими детишками. Конечно, график у хирургов не сахар. Сам понимаешь, на личную жизнь совсем не хватает времени. Я домой попадаю раз-два в неделю, да на выходные, но чаще всего зависаю в свободное время здесь с очередным парнем. Так что вот такая вот походная жизнь.

Костика очень подмывало спросить у Эдуарда имена его сыновей, но он промолчал. Явно это было сейчас не к месту.

— А давай закажем пиццу?! — предложил Эдуард и, получив положительный кивок, начал названивать по телефону.

Пицца прибыла с картофелем фри и колой через двадцать минут. И Эдуард с урчанием набросился на нее:

— Давно не ел фаст-фуд. А ты?

— Я редко ем пиццу, родители считают ее отравой, и особенно кока-колу, — кивнул Костик, с удовольствием вгрызаясь в треугольный хрустящий кусок.

После горячего ужина в «Элегии» прошло уже много времени и хотелось кушать как никогда.

— И они правы, но иногда, когда очень хочется, то можно, — кивнул согласно своим мыслям Эдуард, а потом задумчиво добавил. — Хотя Гудзон за такие размышления меня бы попросту прибил. Прочитал бы целую лекцию о избытке холестерина и проблемах из-за этого с сердечной мышцей. А еще бы долго травил бы, злорадно хмыкая, что я к тому же врач-кардиолог. Ведущий хирург!

— А вы с ним, и правда… близкие друзья, — улыбнулся впервые за вечер умученный Костик. Он уже кивал носом в тарелку и даже не стал сопротивляться, когда следующий кусок пиццы у него осторожно забрали из слабых пальцев и на руках, как принцессу, отнесли на широкое ложе, тихо приговаривая:

— Спи, герой. Андрюшка еще кусать свои локти будет, когда завтра прохмелет. А я долго буду торговаться и думать — отдать тебя ему или нет. Ибо ты славный мальчик, который достоин настоящей нежной любви. А этот засранец только сломает тебя и выбросит из своей жизни, как Гудзона.


	4. Попробовать с другим?!

Проснулся Костик поздно, спящим на груди обнаженного Эдуарда. Мужчина, хотя ему и было уже далеко за сорок, выглядел молодо во сне, не более чем на тридцать пять. А его шикарная светлая грива, что светилась в лучах полуденного солнца, так и просила зарыться в нее своими пальцами рук, что Костик и сделал, не вытерпев, осторожно пропустив сквозь пальцы упругие длинные пряди, полные света.

— Не спится, да? — Эдуард тут же проснулся, глубоко вздохнув, и распахнул свои карие глаза, встретившись с испуганным шоколадом. Юноша лежал на нем, как на теплом матраце с подогревом, и ощущал всем маленьким существом мощные мышцы, что перекатывались под горячей кожей гиганта.

— А у тебя, Костик, утренний стояк, — хмыкнул испытывающее Эдуард и увидел покрасневшие уши паренька.

— У вас тоже, вообще-то…

— Ага, не хочешь потрогать? — заметили лукаво, а потом, увидев затравленный кивок Кости, накрыли ладонью паренька свой горячий пах. — Знаю, он не такой большой, как все ожидают по моим общим габаритам, но не в величине дело, вообще-то.

Костик как-то даже завис, это у него-то небольшой? Такая дубина! Да по сравнению с ним это просто удав. Видно, последнее замечание парнишка выдал вслух, чем рассмешил хирурга. Его живой матрац заколыхался от смеха, вытирая брызнувшие слезы из глаз.

— Уха-ха, удав! Не сравнивай с собой, ты еще растешь. Вот через годков пять будет видно. А вот у твоего любимого Андрюши куда больше.

— У Андрея Венедиктовича больше? — изумился Костик. Хотя, когда ему было оценивать достоинства шефа «Элегии», ибо в первый раз он вообще потерял сознание, а второй его ебли исключительно сзади.

— Неужели такой огромный член вошел в меня?

— Ну, волшебные попки мальчиков на многое способны, хотя на первый взгляд и не скажешь, — заметили весьма лукаво.

— А откуда вы знаете, что у Андрея Венедиктовича крупнее? — не вытерпел Костик.

— От Гудзона, хотя, конечно, он не говорил напрямую, но я чувствовал, что ему не хватает моей длины. Зато у теперешней его любви такая дубина в штанах, что самому завидно. Вот с кем — с кем, а с Кириллом я бы не стал мериться длиной, так как заочно бы проиграл.

Эдуард огладил напряженные муди парнишки и осторожно предложил:

— А со мной попробовать не хочешь? Тогда будет точно ясно, гей ты или нет.

Костя задумался всерьез. Эдуард ему нравился как человек и не более того, но попробовать с ним? Такое?! То, что он мог позволить себе только с любимым Андреем? Могучий мужчина терпеливо ждал решения юноши, но, когда Костик запаниковал, нежно прижал к себе и поцеловал осторожно трясущийся рот.

— Не бойся, я буду очень нежен с тобой. Ты должен понять, как можно заниматься сексом без насилия и не испытывать при этом боли. Я могу показать тебе это. Более того, очень хочу показать, чтобы ты не боялся близости с мужчиной. Ну же, Костик?

Нежные губы парня накрыли своими твердыми и ласковыми. Поцелуй был трепетным и в то же время настойчивым. Костю брали языком так, как раньше он никогда и не думал, что можно столько испытать эмоций и трепета, только целуясь с другим человеком. А когда отпустили, парнишка был уже согласен на все.

Эдуард был прекрасным любовником, этого не мог отрицать даже Гудзон. Опытным, ненасытным и всепоглощающим. Он вылизал Костика так, что тот кончил только от ласки своих сосочков. А потом еще раз, когда взрослый мужчина глубоко подтрахивал его жадную задницу своим длинным языком. И еще раз, когда ласкал простату смазанными в специальной смазке пальцами.

И только когда уже Костик, не соображая, полез к нему целоваться сам, взял попку парнишки на всю свою длину. И вытрахал до следующего оргазма ненасытного пацана, а позже еще до одного и еще…

Костик валялся на довольном, как сытый кот, Эдуарде и не мог поверить сам себе. В свое блядливое тело, и что секс с этим мужчиной был настолько сладок, что он практически забыл обо всем на свете: и об Андрее Венедиктовиче, и о Гудзоне, и о всех своих проблемах с неразделенной любовью к взрослому человеку.

— И как? — усмехнулся хирург. Он тоже не мог поверить, что парнишка буквально кончит шесть раз подряд лишь с небольшими перерывами. — Ты очень чувствительный в попке, Костик. И более того, по своей физиологии. Я тебе могу сказать это как врач — ты настоящий гей–пассив. Не скрою, я бы хотел иметь такого постоянного любовника, как ты. Но ты же понимаешь, что просто секс, даже пускай самый лучший в мире, и чувства — это совсем разные вещи.

— Да, я понимаю… Вас… Мне с вами уютно, как с добрым старым другом, которого у меня никогда раньше не было. Но когда я вижу Андрея… Венедиктовича, — замялся юноша, — слышу его бархатистый голос… Со мной что-то творится ненормальное. Я тут же потею, у меня подкашиваются ноги, тело трясет на столько, что я готов умереть только от одного его прикосновения. И самое страшное, даже его насилие я воспринимаю, как благо. Это настолько плохо, да?

— Нет… я тоже самое испытываю… к Гудзону, — поделился горькой своей правдой Эдуард.

— Вы любите его? — кивнул затравлено Костик.

— Очень. Всегда любил и принимал все, что он дает, как самое великое благо. Но я понимаю, что Гудзон не для меня. И теперь он счастлив с Кирюшей. Тем более Кир славный мальчик и любит Гудзона всем своим большим сердцем.

— И вам не жаль вот так вот отдавать любимого другому? — удивился искренне Костя.

— Очень жаль, но это светлые чувства. Я вижу, как засветился мой возлюбленный, как засиял, как ожил. Гудзон так не был счастлив, даже живя с Андрюшей. И у тебя тоже есть свой шанс, мой мальчик. И я тебе помогу, чем смогу, в пути завоевания недоступного сердца Андрея.

— А как же вы? — не вытерпел Костик.

— А что я? Я тоже надеюсь, когда в один прекрасный день в меня влюбится такая светлая душа, как ты, или как Кирилл, и я найду тоже свое единственное счастье. Но не надо испытывать ко мне жалости, Костик. Это самое недостойное мужчин чувство. И у меня тоже будет в жизни счастье. Главное, в это верить всей душой, и все исполнится.

После принимали ванную вместе, потом закусывали остатками пиццы, разогретой в микроволновке, а перед тем, как проводить Костика на остановку, потому что тот наотрез отказался от услуг Эдуарда как шофера, мужчина протянул ему связку ключей на брелке в виде рычащей головы льва:

— Это не предложение руки и сердца, нет. Это просто убежище для тебя. Когда будет муторно, хреново и одиноко — приходи. А это мой телефон, — Эдуард забил номер собственноручно в мобильник Костика, пометив его, как «Док». — Прошу об одном, пока не бери заказы по «Элегии», попроси своего шефа. Наплети ему с три короба, ибо тебе и Андрюше надо побыть по отдельности. Иначе он не поймет, что может потерять настоящее сокровище и не оценит тебя по достоинству. Так и будет тупо стенать по Гудзону и сравнивать вас двоих.

— А разве вы не сравниваете меня и Гудзона? — удивился Костик.

— Зачем? — не понял Эдуард парнишку. — Вы совершенно разные люди. Даже несравнимые в принципе. Ты — это ты, а Гудзон — это Гудзон.

— Но вы сказали, что я похож на молодого Гудзона, — уперся дотошный Костик.

— Так это только внешне. Своими бездонными глазами, разве что. Но я вас не путаю и не сравниваю, мой мальчик. А теперь, беги! — Эдуард подтолкнул подростка в сторону подъехавшего автобуса и помахал вслед, когда Костик покивал ему с подножки.

— М-да, а юноша не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд… И очень интересен как личность, хотя чего таить, совсем еще мелкий и годится мне в сыновья. Но, с другой стороны, Кирюша тоже Гудзону по годам как родной сынишка, но они счастливы вместе. И почему это светлое чудо влюбилось в такого садиста и идиота, как Андрей? Ну, Андрюшка! Ты у меня еще на коленях вымаливать будешь Костика. Попомню я тебе все страдания Гудзона и все его невыплаканные слезы. И я приложу все свои усилия, чтобы этот светлый мальчик Костик не стал так просто твоим.

 

С этого дня Костика как подменили. Он стал часто улыбаться, и на телефон ему вечно приходили сообщения от дока. Короткие и скупые по информации, но всегда теплые и душевные.

— Ты, часом, не влюбился, а, Муха? — Степаныч раздавал вечерние заказы, и уже несколько раз подряд Костик отказывался от заказов на «Элегию», мотивируя это тем, что боится разбить дорогостоящие бутылки с вином, так как один раз уже раскокал целых шесть, и Андрей Венедиктович был очень зол на него за это. Конечно, Костик никому не рассказывал, что в тот «самый раз» после разбитых бутылок хозяин «Элегии» изнасиловал его, забрав его девственность себе, и он лихо оказался на операционном столе Гудзона. На работе так же думали, что он попал в драку и даже оплатили ему больничный, пока парень заращивал свой порванный зад.

Но с тех пор Степаныч недоумевал каждый раз, когда Костик снова отказывался вести заказ на «Элегию», пытаясь выспросить причины у других.

— Алеша, тебе что-то говорили в «Элегии» плохо о Костике?

— Нет… Наоборот спрашивали куда он пропал. Все так обеспокоены, особенно старший их бармен. И ни о каких бутылках никто не упоминал.

— Странно. А сам шеф как? До сих пор так же буянит от неразделенной любви? — предположил Степанович едко.

— Нет, вроде вышел из запоя, но к нему пока не пускают. Расписывается, как и раньше, Сергей Петрович. А что?

— Да так, ничего, странно все это.

— А дайте мне сегодня заказ на «Элегию», — начал было бузить Шурка, — говорят, этот Андрей Венедиктович тот еще красавчик. А что, чем не папик? Богат, прекрасен. А уж я его утешу!

— Вот болтун. Тьфу! Муха, может съездишь ты? Сегодня только бумаги, а? — начал было Степаныч, но, увидев отрицательный кивок мальчика, вручил почту хмуро настроенному Алексею.

— Опять я! Ты же знаешь, Степанович, я терпеть не могу их контору. Отдайте Шурке!

— И не подумаю. Потом разгребай после него дерьмо. Пока Муха не настроен, будешь возить почту ты, и без пререканий. Мальчик чуть ли не год отвозил заказы в «Элегию». И ничего!

— А чего сейчас упирается? — хмыкнул было Шурка.

— Значит есть на то причины! — отрезал Степанович и дал Мухе другой совершенно заказ.

«Хочешь куда-нибудь сегодня сходить? У меня кончилось дежурство!» — Док.

«Почему бы и нет, отвезу заказ и я свободен!» — Костя.

«Кафе-мороженное, пиццерия, ночной сеанс, театр, опера, картинная галерея… выбирай!» — Док.

«Картинная галерея?! Никогда не бывал. А что там?» — Костя.

«Кирилл пригласил, он участвует в выставке молодых художников. Так как насчет порции искусства?» — Док.

«Положительно, я сегодня отпросился с ночевкой к другу. Родаки разрешили!» — Костя.

«И кто у нас друг?» — Док.

«Догадайся сам!» — Костя.

«Тогда после галереи ночной сеанс с пиццей?» — Док.

«Принято положительно!» — Костя.

Муха отбил последнее сообщение умело своими пальчиками и щелкнул по носу Шурку, сунувшемуся к нему в мобильник, лукаво продолжая улыбаться.

— Она, что у тебя, медсестра? — потер свой кончик носа Шурка, тыкая в ник Эдуарда.

— А ты страсть как догадливый! Не читай чужих сообщений.

— Романтический просмотр фильма с пиццей? Странная у тебя девушка, и еще поход в галерею.

— Не все такие односторонние, как ты, кретин, в первое же свидание тащишь в постель, — вклинился в их перепалку Семеныч, а позже всех стал подгонять. — Так, мальчики, по коням, заказы сами не развезутся!

 

Кирилл их встретил лично у входа и провел бесплатно вовнутрь.

— Жаль, Гудзон не смог приехать на открытие, — пожалился им обоим художник. — Хотя, с другой стороны, — кивнули на свои полотна, где как раз и был запечатлен его возлюбленный. — Если бы он приехал, было бы очень проблематично, меня уже который час пытают все, кому не лень, заваливая вопросами, вымышленный ли это человек или реальный.

— Терпи, любить Гудзона — судьба не из простых, — хмыкнул Эдуард, оценивая талант Кирилла по достоинству. — А он у тебя хорош. Особенно здесь. Вообще, один в один!

Ткнули в ню, где Гудзон возлежал вальяжно на кровати, чуть прикрытый в области паха легкой простыней.

— Ага… Эту уже пытались купить, — Кирилл тяжело вздохнул, а затем обратился к застывшему в раздерганных чувствах Косте. — А как у тебя дела, Костик, с твоим Андреем?

— Никак… И потом, Андрей Венедиктович и не мой совсем, — пожали плечами, отмечая про себя, что Гудзон все же слишком красив для мужчины, и сам он ни в коем разе на него и близко не похож. И чего только Эдуард напридумывал с три короба?

— Он хотя бы извинился перед тобой за тот раз? — удивился художник.

— Ну, что-то типа того, подарил охапку роз еще в больнице, когда шел из палаты Гудзона Салтановича, а что?

Кирилл завис, вспоминая те события, и что те розы, вообще-то, предназначались его любви. А позже просто поменял бойко тему, представляя картины и других молодых художников, своим знакомым. А на выходе из галереи их ждал убойный сюрприз. С каких-то щей именно на эту выставку заявился собственной персоной Андрей Венедиктович. И, как сразу догнал Кирилл, именно этот мужчина заявил желание купить ту работу с обнаженным лежащим Гудзоном.

— Ну вот, Кирилл, твоя работа уже нашла своего покупателя. Поздравляю! — хозяин выставки цвел и пах. Ибо заплачено было валютой и весьма щедро.

— Рад… очень… — выдавил из себя Кирилл и попытался после пожатия руки с Андреем умчаться прочь. Вот встречаться с ним он явно сегодня не желал.

— А… Эдуард! И вы тоже тут, — Андрей расплылся в улыбке, а потом его перекосило, потому как за спиной у Эдуарда он заметил бледного под зеленые обои Костю. — И ты, мелкий… с ним.

— Нас пригласил Кирюша, а что? — Эдуард кивнул Андрею как ни в чем не бывало.

— Да так, я рассчитывал, что модель Кирилла тоже прибудет на выставку, но мне не повезло.

— Увы! — развел руками хитрый Эдуард. — Гудзон много пропустил из-за своей болезни и теперь наверстывает упущенное, но картина, что ты купил, хороша. Обскакал ты-таки меня. Но я не в обиде, так как предпочитаю натуру даже великому произведению искусства.

— По-моему, натура нам теперь обоим не светит из-за того, что отошла в левые высокохудожественные руки, — хмыкнул Андрей, а затем заинтересованно глянул на тушующегося рядом Костю. — Мелкий! А что у тебя сегодня запланировано на вечер? Может, выпьем вина? Побудем где-нибудь наедине? Тет-а-тет, м-м-м-м?

Юноша оробел настолько, что стал потешно хлопать ртом, ловя, как выброшенная на берег реки рыба, воздух, чем явно позабавил Андрея, ибо тот не мог не заметить, как только его присутствие пагубно влияет на парнишку. И кроме того, несмотря на все вылаканное спиртное, он прекрасно помнил, что этот салага лопотал, когда он трахал его нежную задницу, загибая послушно раком. Впрочем, секс с Костиком был неплох, и Андрей не мог забыть, как дрожало под ним тонкое податливое тело. И даже то, что пацан описался от обжигающей близости с Андреем, заводило хозяина «Элегии», и будь здоров как!

— Извини, дружище. Но сегодняшний вечер Кости занят мной, — ответил за задохнувшегося мальчика ехидно настроенный Эдуард. — Так что в следующий раз не тяни резину, а то и эта натура уйдет от тебя в чужие руки. Только на этот раз высокохирургические.

— Хм-м-м-м? Ну-ну!

Усмехнулись красивые губы, Андрей прошел мимо Костика, специально задев его плечом, прижимая к себе на мгновение, давая почувствовать свое желанное тело и при этом обжигающе шепча:

— Я помню твою предоргазменную дрожь, мелкий, и как ты обмочил мой стол. Это было еще то зрелище! Захочешь повторить — я к твоим услугам. Поверь, этот зануда не даст тебе этого… никогда.

Костю трясло крупной дрожью от накатившей резкой похоти и острого желания. Его любовь действовала на него почище наркотика. Андрей, естественно, просек стояк юноши на себя любимого и неповторимого, и только, зловредно хмыкнув, оставил «наболевшие проблемы» молодого парня Эдуарду, а сам, как последний засранец, ушел.

— Идти сможешь? — хирург видел, в каком состоянии находится трясущийся Костя.

— Нет…

— Потерпи хотя бы до машины, я тебе там отсосу. Вот козел! Нашел новую игрушку! То Гудзона доводил, а теперь переключился на тебя. Терпи, Костик.

Перевозбужденного мальчика обняли за талию и осторожно повели на стоянку, где был припаркован джип дока. И где можно было молодому организму дать возможность излиться липкой накопленной пряностью. И избавить его от болезненного напряжения, при этом и самому словить неподдельный кайф.

Они начали в джипе, откинув по максимуму свои передние сиденья, причем простым отсосом не обошлось. Костик сам попросил Эдуарда трахнуть его в свою зудящую задницу. И док не смог в этом отказать милому парню. Потом была берлога Эдуарда, и какая там пицца?! Они, как кролики, проеблись всю ночь напролет и только затихли под утро.

И, засыпая в объятьях хирурга, к своему ужасу Костик осознал, что так и не смог выкинуть из своей головы одного темноволосого садиста. А у Эдуарда, пока он трахал Костика в его распрекрасный задок, стоял перед глазами только его возлюбленный Гудзон.

 

Под утро Костя уполз в душ один, теперь он понимал, почему Гудзону было мало Эдуарда. И дело даже не было в длине или толщине его вполне крупного члена. Медноволосый док, как и Костик, просто не любил должным образом своего секс-партнера. И каким бы искусным любовником не был Эдуард, насыщения и чувства удовлетворения у юноши просто не наступало.

— Хреновая ночь, ага? — док прочитал лицо юноши как по нотам. — Думаю, нам лучше не продолжать заниматься друг с другом сексом. Все в пустую. Я не могу удовлетворить тебя, а ты меня. Прости, малыш.

— Почему же так? Вы так со мной ласковы и нежны. Мне так хорошо с вами, уютно и душевно! Но почему вас мне не хватает?

— Все потому же. Ты очень красивый, мой мальчик, отзывчив и прочее… Но для меня все еще пока Гудзон — единственный. Именно поэтому в этой квартире пока на постоянную никто не живет. Мужчины приходят и уходят, но ни один из них до сих пор не покорил мое сердце, как Гудзон.

— Что же мне тогда делать? — понурил плечи несчастный парень.

— Воевать за свою любовь! Если я что-то и понимаю в Андрее Венедиктовиче, то он вчера заглотил наживку. Поверь, Андрюша точно так же в студенческие годы доводил Гудзона до белого каления. И, боюсь, сценарий с тобой будет тот же. Он осознает свои чувства, только когда его любимый оказывается в чужих руках. И бесится от этого. А я, так и быть, разыграю, но только для тебя эти «чужие руки». Так что в субботу мы идем в оперу! И билеты я закажу через нашего общего друга-гея.

 

Мир голубых, как понял Костик, очень тесен и мал. И это он ощутил сполна, когда в опере как бы невзначай наткнулся на пышущего здоровьем хозяина «Элегии». И снова Эдуард в наглую увел Костика за собой, они попросту сбежали с последнего акта, дабы не напороться на преследующего их Андрея. Секса в эту ночь между ними уже не было. Костик промаялся в постели до утра, обогреваемый нежным теплом Эдуарда. Но ни кардиохирург, ни сам юноша даже не помышляли, чтобы снова друг с другом переспать.

— Дожил, лежу с такой конфеткой под одним одеялом, и даже стояка нет, — бурчал Эдуард.

— Ага… Может того… мы стали импотентами? — предположил умучено Костик, как расслышал тихий под боком смех.

— Ага, сразу оба и в раз! Не смеши меня. Просто мы переосмыслили свои отношения. И, разобравшись в своих чувствах, все разложили на свои места. Вот и все. Я тебя вообще воспринимаю теперь, как своего старшего сына. Ужас какой-то! А на своего ребенка у меня не стоит.

— А я вас… — Костик задумался, а потом покраснел. — Нет… как брата точно нет. Да и как отца тоже… Все же думаю, как друга. Которого я знаю огромную тучу лет.

— Тебя послушать, так мы знакомы с твоих же пеленок. Я и так знаю, что стар для тебя, Костик. А теперь мне совсем стыдно, ибо я, старый пень, тебя — малыша, получается, буквально совратил и подложил под себя.

— Ну, допустим, вы меня не совращали, — Костик перевернулся на живот и, маша игриво розовыми пятками в воздухе, начал разводить чистой воды демагогию. — Назовем это врачебной терапией! Вы как психолог помогли мне побороть страх перед мужчинами и еще научили быть в постели не бревном.

— Какое достижение, малыш! Просто писаться от счастья хочется. Из первоклассного кардиохирурга я дослужился до психолога средней руки по проблемам сексуального плана. Блеск! — рассмеялся Эдуард и привлек мальчишку к себе на грудь, а затем чмокнул его целомудренно в носик.

— И куда пойдем в другой раз?

— Боюсь, что Андрей будет действовать теперь более агрессивно. Я тебя упер у него из-под носа, и он этого не простит. Он эгоист, себялюб, собственник и жуткий ревнивец. И если я вдруг окажусь в травме, знай — это его рук дело. Ты просто не представляешь, скольких он уделал в студенческие годы из-за Гудзона. Конечно, теперь он другой немного, но в вероломстве ему нет равных.

— Если это так опасно, давайте прекратим дергать тигра за усы, — ужаснулся Костик, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы из-за него пострадал Эдуард.

— Не бойся так, маленький, тебя он и пальцем не тронет. И потом, как не крути, я теперь определенная величина в мире медицины, а не безызвестный никому ненужный хирург. На меня тоже не так-то теперь просто напасть. Так как связей у меня не меньше, чем у Андрюши, да и в криминальном мире тоже. Я просто прошу тебя быть более осмотрительным и осторожным с Андреем. День-два, и он сделает свой первый шаг.

 

И, как ни странно, но Эдуард оказался прав. Правда, даже он не мог предвидеть неожиданное вмешательство в жизнь Костика своего старшего сына. Поводом для этого события стало то, что Эдуард подарил Костику ноутбук последней модели. Просто у Костика оказался в ближайшее время день рождения. И Эдуард, узнав случайно, на что так рьяно копит усердный парнишка свои кровно заработанные в курьерской службе деньги, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и не побаловать юного паренька.

Этот комп тут же заметили в школе. И особенно Эрик, тем более мальчик как-то стал слишком внимательно приглядываться к Костику, особенно в последние дни. А когда появилась такая дорогая игрушка, подошел к однокласснику сам.

— Поговорим? По душам.

— О чем? — не понял Костик.

Ответ был весьма лаконичен и прозрачен:

— О моем отце.

Они ушли в школьный парк, на них смотрело полшколы в явном недоумении. Другая же сочиняла новые сплетни. Одна хлеще другой.

— Неужели ты так хорош под мужиком в постели, что тебе дарят сразу такие крутые игрушки? — Эрик сразу взял быка за рога.

— О чем ты вообще, Эрик? И причем тут твой отец? — начал отбрехиваться Костик, костеря себя за то, что притащил ноутбук в класс, хотел выпендриться, засранец, и вот результат. Другая мысль его возбуждала еще сильнее, неужели все-таки Эрик — сын Эдуарда? И если так, то он в полном дерьме.

— Только не надо ля-ля, что тебе эту игрушку подарили собственные голодранцы родители. Или твой супер-пупер брат! Тем более я видел вас.

— Кого? — похлопали круглыми шоколадными глазками.

— Тебя и батю! Ты был в опере с ним, а потом он увез тебя на свою секретную квартиру. Думаешь, я не знаю, что мой папаня голубой? Как бы не так, я давно в курсе, кого он предпочитает в постели. И моя мать — это все фикция. У нее свои любовники, а у него свои. Просто, я думал, он со своим коллегой. Есть такой, у него еще имя странное — Гудзон. Красивый, как сам дьявол, хирург от бога. И представь мой шок, когда рядом со своим геем-извращенцем отцом вместо знаменитого хирурга я увидел тебя, засранистого голодранца. А он тебя знатно приодел, я даже сначала думал, что обознался, но после того, как я сегодня на физре нашел у тебя в сумке это, — Эрик достал из кармана ключи с брелком рычащего льва. — У меня все сомнения улетучились. Эти ключи были у Гудзона! Неужели, такой как ты, полная пустышка и ничтожество, занял место этого гения в сердце моего никчемного отца?

Костик тяжело вздохнул и присел на лавку в парке, Эрик помялся, но, видя, что его одноклассник ждет, когда тот сядет, упал ему под бок.

— Откуда ты знаешь Гудзона?

— Вопрос на вопрос, а ты умный, да?! Хотя, судя по твоей успеваемости, я не отрицаю, мозги кое-какие у тебя все же есть.

Костик, не ответив на едкий выпад, заметил:

— Я не менее упрям, чем ты! Если хочешь знать правду о своем папе и мне, тебе тоже придется рассказать часть таковой.

Эрик смерил Костика, хмыкнул, но все же стал играть по правилам своего упертого одноклассника, хотя бы частично.

— Гудзон оперировал меня, и я ему обязан своей жизнью. В детстве я разбился со своей гувернанткой на машине, она не выжила, а я попал под нож Гудзону, и он вытащил меня обратно на этот свет. И когда я лежал в больнице совсем еще мальчиком на реабилитации после сложнейшей операции, я застал их со своим отцом. До сих пор помню, как этот суккуб во плоти стонал под моим придурком батей. Кстати, Гудзон был моей первой безответной любовью. Я вообще по малому количеству лет и своей глупости принял его тогда за женщину. И каково было горьким мое разочарование в свои десять узнать, что влюбился в мужчину. Я ответил тебе на вопрос, теперь ты.

— Я и твой отец только друзья, не более того, — Костик решил не рассказывать, что все-таки переспал несколько раз с отцом Эрика, это было явно тут ни к чему.

— Ха, я так и поверил! Отец не давал никогда эти ключи своим якобы «друзьям», а только любовникам. И потом, такая игрушка тебе точно не по карману, как и шмотки, которые ты носишь в свободное от учебы время. Играй по-честному, черт тебя задери! — прорычал Эрик, сжимая свои ладони в кулаки.

— Я уже год работаю во второй половине дня в службе курьеров. Можешь проверить, если захочешь. Хотя, куда такому, как ты, поверить, что твой одноклассник уже зарабатывает и всю одежду покупает на свои деньги сам. Конечно, я не обременен таким тонким вкусом к жизни, как ты, Эрик. У меня не было просто гувернантки в детстве. Я не столь избалован и воспитан. И твой отец меня сводил в ряд нужных бутиков к своим друзьям — это правда.

— Служба курьеров?! Неужели там так хорошо платят? — задумался Эрик, а затем уточнил, — и зачем моему отцу с тобой возиться, если ты не его малолетний любовник? Только еще не заливай, что не из этих и чистый натурал.

— Слишком много вопросов и сразу, — хмыкнул Костик, но, увидев бешенный огонек в карих глазах, что так сильно напоминали ему Эдуарда, сдался. — Ладно, заливать про натурала я не буду. Можешь рассказать хоть всей школе, что я гей, если тебя это так порадует.

— Ничуть! Тогда придется рассказать про своего гейского папа, — усмехнулись горько в ответ.

— Платят хорошо, но чаевые еще лучше, особенно у постоянных заказчиков. Я более полугода отвозил заказ в «Элегию». Знаешь, что это за место?

— Ага! Официальный и легальный притон голубых, — кивнул безрадостно Эрик.

— Там я и встретил твоего отца. Он мне очень помог. А когда я узнал, что он за мной присматривал после моей операции, мы сдружились.

— Операции?

— Да, ее проводил Гудзон. Хочешь узнать, какого она была рода? — спросили весьма ехидно.

— Не стоит… наверное… Но все же, я не пойму, почему вдруг мой отец решил помочь тебе, что даже дал ключи от своей тайной квартиры?

— Я отвечу тебе на этот вопрос, если ты ответишь на мой. Я тебя бешу как данность или только потому, что заменил якобы место Гудзона?

Эрик прокрутил вопрос в своей голове и тяжело вздохнул:

— Честно, не знаю. Вообще-то, я против тебя что-то конкретное никогда не имел. Ты просто не попадал до этого момента в мое поле зрения, потому что был неинтересен мне как данность. И тут вдруг я увидел тебя с отцом! Позже этот навороченный ноутбук, знакомые ключи… Сам пойми меня правильно. У меня попросту в голове до сих пор не укладывается, что мой батя нашел в тебе после Гудзона!

— Теперь ясно. Куда уж нам до вас — элиты! — оскалился Костик, а потом с глубоким вздохом продолжил разговор. — Могу тебя заверить, твой отец до сих пор любит только Гудзона. И в этом я ему не завидую, ибо, как раз из-за этого я и попал в сию голубую круговерть. Ты не единственный, кто любил или любит этого мужчину.

— Я был влюблен по незнанию, что он не женщина, — перебил его нервно Эрик.

— Да какая теперь разница! Ты был неравнодушен к Гудзону, и хоть частично, но должен понять своего отца и его безответную любовь к этому прекрасному человеку. Впрочем, всех мужчин, которые когда-либо окружали Гудзона.

— Только не говори мне, что ты тоже любишь Гудзона? — скривил рот Эрик в ответ.

— Нет, не его, а совершенно другого человека, который очень тесно связан как с Гудзоном, так и с твоим отцом. Это Андрей Венедиктович, он учился вместе с Гудзоном в медицинском. Он был его первым мужчиной и любовью, а теперь является хозяином «Элегии». И я, с дури и своей наивной влюбленности, попал под него. Он вначале меня вообще попросту изнасиловал… не ставя ни во что, как пустую бездушную куклу, а теперь вдруг этот мужчина переключил свое бешенное внимание на меня. Вот и все! Твой отец, Эрик, просто защищает меня от своего старинного друга. Так что можешь быть спокойным. Он не такой извращенец и придурок, каким ты его считаешь! И я ему обязан… многим.

Эрик задумался, а затем, поднявшись, заключил:

— Хм-м-м-м, если я тут с тобой разоткровенничался, это не значит, что мы вдруг стали с тобой близкими друзьями.

— Да какие друзья? Ваше высочество! Куда уж мне до вас? Элитного мальчика-принца.

— Вот и помалкивай, а особенно про моего ебнутого батю. Я же не буду трепать, что ты гей.

— А я не буду упоминать твоего отца, договорились.

— Держи! — ключи с головой льва протянули обратно. — Прости, что лазил в твоей сумке, но мне нужны были доказательства твоей сопричастности к отцу.

— Да ладно, с кем не бывает.

Подобрел Костя к этому высокомерному парню «Все же батя у тебя _въюноша_ , как ни крути, более человечный, чем ты! Хотя, Эрик, ты никогда его до конца и не оценишь его доброту, нежность. Из-за долбанных рамок и своих же родовых устоев. Впрочем, тяга к Гудзону у тебя, похоже, от бати — в крови!».

— И все-таки я считаю, что ноутбук ты сам не купил. Не по карману тебе такое, — подвели холодно итог.

— Считай. Твое право, — пожал плечами Костя, убирая на место связку заветных ключей, и, распрощавшись с этим отмороженным принцем, умчался к себе на работу, забив с высокой колокольни на последнюю тройку уроков.

А там его ждал удар от Андрея и какой. Прямо под дых!

— Как ни прискорбно, мой мальчик, но я должен тебя уволить, Костик, — начал прямо в лоб его начальник, Александр Павлович.

— Почему, шеф? — промямлил ничего не понимающий подросток.

— На тебя серьезно запал Андрей Венедиктович, хозяин «Элегии». И тебе лучше скрыться, нежели попасть под этого зверя во плоти и оказаться на его ебливом члене. Уж будь добр, поверь мне.

— Но он… он вам ничего не сделает, если узнает, что вы уволили меня? — Костик не хотел бросать работу, тем более быть курьером ему нравилось.

— Ничего он мне не сделает. Я просто скажу, что ты уволился сам по собственному желанию. А почему? Бог его знает, — пожал плечами наигранно шеф, а потом злобно сплюнул. — Хотя бы скройся на пару месяцев, я не хочу терять достойного работника, но впервые мне грязно угрожали в моем же бизнесе. И это, я тебе скажу, не очень приятно.

На том и порешили, Костика на время уволили задним числом. И он хмуро поплелся домой. На квартиру к Эдуарду не хотелось, тем более он прекрасно знал, что сегодня хирург дежурит. Но самое страшное, так это то, что он не хотел подставлять под удар этого доброго к нему, нежного человека.

А самое необычное было впереди. На подходе к дому в тени густого парка его ждал мотоциклист. Парень снял с себя каску. И Костик недоуменно вперился в карие хмурые глаза, Эрик был сегодня настроен явно серьезно.


	5. А мужчин становится все больше и больше!

Косте молча перекинули второй шлем, а потом предложили занять место сзади. При этом сунули в руки черную чужую куртку.

— Зачем весь этот маскарад? — не понял парень. 

На что Эрик просто хмыкнул:

— Потом объясню, хотя, возможно, и сам догонишь во что ты, и вправду, вляпался своей смазливой задницей, идиот.

Эрик повез его полукругом, кивая в сторону замерших недалеко от его подъезда амбалов, в одном из них Костик признал Степана — шофера Андрея Венедиктовича. Посему доверчиво обнял за талию сына Эдуарда и покатил с ним далее куда глаза глядят.

Они без хвоста выехали из города и помчались по пригороду, резко меняя направление и петляя.

«Следы запутывает на предмет еще одного невидимого хвоста!» — догнал сразу Костик. 

А когда они наконец-то въехали в один из скрытых проходов, а потом сразу проникли через небольшую секретную калитку за высокую изгородь, Эрик снял с себя каску и заглушил мотор.

— Это один из домов любовника моей матери.

— Дяди Роберта? — заметил ехидно Костик.

— Вообще-то, нет. У моей маман постоянных любовников не менее шести. Она очень красивая женщина и пользуется большим спросом, так что не ерничай.

Эрик покатил свой навороченный мотоцикл по лужайке, продолжая объяснять:

— Эти двое, что пасли тебя у твоего подъезда, пришли в школу сразу после того, как ты оттуда вовремя сдрыснул. Задавали дурные вопросы среди учеников, я и просек сразу, что они из «Элегии» и по твою душу.

— Да, один личный шофер Андрея Венедиктовича. Очень добрый дядька!

— Добрый, говоришь? Ты совсем того, что ли?! — Эрик протянул свою мобилу и приказал. — Звони своим родакам с моего телефона, вдруг твой уже на прослушке. Скажи, что остаешься ночевать у меня, твоего одноклассника. Только фамилию не называй. Наплети им, что мы завтра с классом будто бы на неделю уходим в поход.

«Кажется, он перечитал приключенческих романов!» — про себя подумал измученный Костик. Да каким бы не был Андрей, опускаться до такого, как открытая охота на него с подключением секретный спецслужб? Он же не шпион какой-то, не уголовник, а простой сопливый мальчишка. Но все же Костик набрал родителей с мобилы Эрика и все им объяснил, как говорил его одноклассник. А после получения добра на ночевку и недельный поход якобы с классом, набрал уже со своего Эдуарда. Вернее, отправил короткое сообщение, пока Эрик затаскивал свой мотоцикл в просторный гараж.

«Я у твоего очень близкого родственника, Андрей стал действовать. Пришлось временно уволиться из службы доставок и сбежать из школы на неделю. Родителей своих предупредил, рассказав сказку на ночь!» — Костя.

Ответ пришел через пару минут, видно Эдуард был не слишком занят:

«Понял, оставайся пока с ним. А я приму меры против нашего эгоиста!» — Док.

Эрик вернулся из гаража и повел в дом Костика.

— Не бойся, любовник маман на этой недели в отлучке с ней же на Карибах. И на следующей тоже, так что торчи тут и не высовывайся. Холодильник я тебе затарю, так и быть, но только завтра, — Эрик оглядел пространство, как перед боем.

— И зачем это тебе? — прошептал недоуменно Костик.

— Ну… ты же «друг» моего папа. Считай, что это мой каприз. Как богатого избалованного сынка, — съязвили в ответ.

«А я его все же задел за живое. Ну надо же! А может рафинированному мальчику просто не хватает экшена по жизни?» — Костик наблюдал за ожившим в коем веке своим одноклассником и откровенно гадал.

— Слушай, Костик, — Эрик достал мешок с макаронами, кусок замшелого сыра, пару луковиц. — Ты можешь из этого что-нибудь сварганить?

«Он и готовить-то не умеет. А чего я хотел, если у него с пеленок прислуга в доме?» — подумал Костик и, забрав все великие запасы еды, встал знакомо у плиты.

— Всегда мечтал о том, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь самому. Командуй, капитан, что мне делать?

«Боже, он все это воспринимает как приключенческую игру. А не дикую реальность», — Костик сунул лук в руки Эрику и поставил отваривать макароны, а потом стал на терке натирать сыр.

Через двадцать минут с урчанием ели горячие макароны с сыром.

— Класс, вкусно-то как! — охал Эрик.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — хмыкнул Костик, а потом совсем обалдел от того, как Эрик схватил его за руку и глянул упрямо в глаза.

— Ты уже ведь целовался, да?

— Ты забыл, что я не по девушкам, — проглотили остатки своих макарон, застрявших в глотке.

— И что? — пожали плечами. — Знаешь, как неудобно… Светка мне предложила переспать с ней, а я даже не знаю, как к ней подступиться.

— Хм-м-м-м, для этого существует порно и интернет, — поучительно заметил Костик, — причем между гетеро партнерами.

— И что? Думаешь, я этого не видел? Но видеть — это одно, а с живым человеком — совершенно другое, — заметил Эрик, глаза которого вдруг зажглись ненормальным огнем.

— Только не говори мне, что за свою заботу хочешь стрясти с меня бесплатный секс! А, Эрик? — игриво пошутил Костик.

— А что, если так! Научи меня целоваться и потом… как нужно действовать в постели.

Костик от такого подпрыгнул из-за стола:

— Совсем с головой не дружишь? Я парень вообще-то.

— Который предпочитает парней, — заметили с великой ехидцей.

— У меня нет пизды, — огрызнулись, скаля зубы. — А такой же, как у тебя, набор из члена и двух яиц!

— Я бы крайне удивился, если бы у тебя было три яйца или четыре! Но, Костик, жопа-то такая же… А Светка прозрачно намекнула, что если ей в попку, то можно без гандонов, — объяснили свой крайне конструктивный подход.

— Совсем ебанулся… — Костик прошелся вдоль и поперек столовой. Ему предложили потрахаться и кто, старший сын Эдуарда! Который так с ним был любезен, и что теперь делать?

— Если не согласишься, я тебя вышвырну из убежища, и ты почапаешь к тем воротилам из «Элегии» прямиком в руки, — стали шантажировать в открытую.

— А если я расскажу твоему отцу, что ты решил попробовать со мной?

— Рассказывай, если хочешь. Уж не ему меня упрекать. Короче, либо ты эту неделю трахаешься со мной и учишь меня всему, либо… — развели руками.

— Мне нужно в туалет! — Костик вылетел из столовой и, закрывшись на толчке, отбил Эдуарду.

«Твой родственник требует с меня секс за укрывательство!» — Костя.

Ответ пришел через пятнадцать минут:

«Дай ему то, что просит. У меня были гости, лично приходил наш эгоист. Но пока рано тебя отдавать ему. Не оценит!» — Док.

— Боже, он ведь не понимает, что его близкий родственник — это его сын! — схватился за голову Костик, а потом отбил.

«Это Эрик…» — Костя.

Ответ пришел тут же, и вверг Костю в еще больший шок. Как вообще может родной отец так поступить со своим родным сыном?

«Я давно в курсе, что ты учишься с ним в одном классе. Покажи ему класс, Костик! По всему, чему я тебя учил!» — Док.

«Почему?» — Костя.

Парень не понимал теперь Эдуарда совершенно.

«Потому что мой мальчик страшный гомофоб и презирает меня как отца. Может близость с тобой даст ему понять меня? И между нами исчезнет хотя бы часть пропасти. А теперь не мешай мне, у меня сложная операция!» — Док.

Что ж…

Благословение на потрахушки от отца Эрика он получил. Юноша закрутился на месте, а потом, не найдя того, что необходимо, пошел до Эрика.

— Я согласен. Но нужна клизма.

У Эрика округлились глаза:

— А она-то зачем?!

Пришлось объяснять основные азы в гигиене… Клизму они нашли к своему изумлению в небольшой аптечке на кухне.

— И зачем тебе все это видеть? — не понял Костик, отправляясь с резиновым сосудом, полным кипяченной воды в ванную.

— Как зачем? Я же сказал, научи меня всему, что знаешь, — семенили следом.

— А не боишься, что я тебя трахну сам? — съязвил Костик.

— Не-а, я сильнее тебя. И потом, то, что ты вдруг и актив, у меня попросту не укладывается в голове, — заявили очень даже нагло.

«Засранец, все-то он учел!» — подумал про себя Костик и стал, не стесняясь, раздеваться перед Эриком.

— А с задницы ты даже очень ничего так.

Заметили ехидно сзади. Но Костик на этот комментарий просто промолчал.

— А что, клизма так обязательна? — продолжили вновь, смотря, как одноклассник становится в ванной в позу рака и вставляет себе в попу кончик сосуда.

— А ты хочешь выпачкаться в моем дерьме? — уточнил он у Эрика ехидно.

— Нет.

— Тогда заткнись!

А когда вода заполнила кишечник, попросили:

— Свали, а? И дай мне спокойно посрать!

— А если я хочу посмотреть и это? — схохмил Эрик, но, видя убийственных взгляд Костиных глаз, решил-таки его оставить одного.

 

Костик к нему пришел через минут двадцать, замотанный в пушистый банный халат, который нашел в ванной комнате. И, судя по его размеру, тот принадлежал взрослому мощному мужику.

— Что дальше? — Эрик, как маленький мальчик, получивший живую игрушку, запрыгал около Костика.

— Где ты хочешь меня трахнуть в свой первый раз? — буркнул тот и даже не удивился ответу.

— Конечно на кровати в спальне! И сколько раз надо делать клизму?

— Пока из тебя все говно не выйдет, — огрызнулся Костик, а потом, взяв осторожно за руку этого неугомонного парня, прошептал. — Ладно, веди.

И, увидев, как зарделись щечки Эрика, сматюкнулся про себя. Только полного девственника ему и не хватало.

Они уселись на мягкое ложе, и Костик, огладив волнующееся лицо Эрика, осторожно прикоснулся к его сухим губам своими:

— Ротик приоткрой чуть-чуть и не сжимай так свои зубы.

Сын Эдуарда вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, сжимая в талии, но послушно дал углубить поцелуй, а потом через пару мгновений и сам стал повторять за Костиком, ответно лаская его язык и рот.

— С ума сойти, — отпали от Костика через полчаса, — ты классно целуешься!

«Знал бы ты… кто меня этому научил, не был бы настолько рад», — подумал про себя Костик и кивнул на связку гандонов, которых оказалось в спальне целая коробка, набитая разными упаковками.

— Выбери потолще.

— Зачем? Ты же не залетишь? И там все подмыл. Или ты заразный? — не понял Эрик.

Заразный ли он? Он спал только с Андреем и Эдуардом, которые оба имеют медицинское образование. Вот вряд ли они заразили его чем-то.

— А что, научиться надевать гандон на себя, ты не хочешь? Ведь в пизду к девкам придется лезть именно в них. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы твоя Светка принесла в подоле.

— Светка, так! Просто начало. Надо же с кем-то начинать. Но, Костик, давай сначала без них, а? А потом научишь как с ними, — запричитали, видно испугавшись, что в резинках у него не выйдет.

— Ладно, — пожал Костик плечами, а потом опустился на пол коленями и потянулся к набухшей ширинке Эрика, — вот черт!

— Чего? — не поняли сверху.

— А он у тебя уже такой крупный.

— Что, сравниваешь со своим, да? — поиздевались ответно.

— Ага… со своим… — ну не говорить же этому парню, что с его отцом.

Член Эрика практически по длине был уже такой же, как и у его отца, только тоньше немного и более задранный вверх.

Костик огладил это нежно-розовое чудо и, наклонившись так, чтобы парень видел, как ему сосут, погрузил в рот. Минет его тоже учил делать Эдуард, а так же сосать яички так, чтобы нравилось мужчинам, и прочим гейским изыскам.

«Смотри и наслаждайся, маменькин сынок. Ни одна девка тебе такое не сделает, не вылижит тебе всю промежность. Все твои морщинистые яйца и тем более не станет ласкать твое говнистое сжатое от страха очко!» — Костик специально кончиком языка задел светлый сжавшийся анус Эрика под его переполненными спермой яичками и, услышав предательский стон этого нахала, позлорадствовал про себя.

Эрик кончил ему в рот практически сразу после нескольких сосущих движений умелого языка. Но очень скоро снова возбудился, когда Костик его оседлал сверху и стал тереться промежностью об его повядший мощный ствол.

— И что теперь? — облизал свои губки Эрик, как его руку заставили смочить найденным жирным кремом и завели между своих ягодиц.

— Лучше, конечно, использовать специальную анальную смазку, но можно и крем. А теперь приготовь меня своими распрекрасными пальчиками.

— Лезть к тебе в зад? — сделали круглые глаза.

— Ну, ты же захотел сам меня туда трахнуть, — хмыкнули, явно издеваясь.

— А без подготовки? — попытались найти проход к отступлению.

— Без нее ты мне и вовсе не вставишь. Пойми, я не растрахан, как шлюха, в своем задке. И меня придется готовить перед тем, как вкусить.

Эрик тяжело вздохнул, но огладил анус Костика и осторожно надавил:

— Блядь… Ты такой там обалденный, горячий, тугой и пульсирующий.

Костик специально сделал своей попкой жим-жим. От чего Эрик бессильно застонал, видно, представляя вместо пальцев свой член.

— Хочу туда!

— Погоди, сначала растяни так, чтобы вошло три пальца, а то мне будет безумно больно.

— А после трех нет? — переспросили тихо и добавили осторожно второй пальчик.

— После трех будет настоящий кайф, из-за которого я и стал геем, — пояснил Костик, уже начиная ловить первые робкие прикосновения к своей простате подушечек Эрика. — О, да! Надави еще сильнее тут, я быстрее раскроюсь. О, черт, какой класс!

Он уже сам стал делать поступательные движения бедрами, пытаясь надеться на пальчики своей задницей до конца.

— В тебе уже три моих пальца, — заметил Эрик, еле удерживая свою дрожь. — Может, дашь посмотреть на свой член? Чего ты его прикрываешь от меня полами своего халата?

— А тебе это нужно? — удивился Костик и, увидев согласный кивок, показал.

— Ха, а он у тебя мелкий и лысый!

— И что?

Костик даже не думал обижаться, он в этой партии главный и как захочет, так и будет. И этот желторотик с переростком в штанах ему не указ. Парень убрал чужие пальцы из своего зада, а потом, направив в себя истекающее обильной смазкой древко Эрика, одним плавным движением вобрал его в себя до упора.

От острой близости замерли оба, дрожа, словно мокренькие мышки под холодным дождем.

Все-таки Эдуард был в чем-то прав. Со своим сверстником близость воспринималась совсем по-другому, нежели секс со взрослым. В этой партии с Эриком Костик вел сам, а не был ведомым, хотя и играл роль девочки. Но то, как сын Эдуарда всхлипывал под ним, как эмоционально охал и ахал, беспомощно дрожал и лез влажно целоваться, однозначно заводило.

Они прокувыркались в постели практически до утра. У обоих юношей энергия и гормоны били через край. Задница Костика откровенно не закрывалась, и оттуда уже непросто подтекала сперма, она лилась мощным потоком через край, причем окрашенная к тому времени совсем не аппетитными буроватыми подтеками.

«Еще поноса мне и не хватало!» — Костик попытался вылезти из-под размякшего Эрика, но тот ему это просто не дал.

— Куда ты? — спросили сонно, тыкаясь Костику в район шеи и ища, по-видимому, его губы.

— В ванную комнату, а то меня прохватит дристня. Вот не думал, что ты можешь столько выделять спермы.

— Ага, я такой. Думаю, твою попку я накормил! — захихикали крайне развратно и, найдя губы Костика, чувственно поцеловали.

— Я не моя задница. И хочу жрать! — Костик снял-таки с себя прилипчивого парня и потащился в ванную, оставляя за собой следы капающей обильно из распахнутой задницы спермы.

Эрик пошел за ним сзади, рассматривая по-хозяйски обкатанную за ночь им же самим задницу Костика.

— И как я теперь целуюсь?

— Вполне сносно. Прогресс на лицо.

— А что будет через неделю. Все-таки практика никак не заменит голой теории.

Костик промолчал, он уселся на толчок и стал тужиться, не стесняясь мелкого извращенца.

— Так и будешь смотреть, как я сру?!

— Хм, а что такого, срешь-то ты моей спермой? — заметили нагло.

— И не только. Могу показать! — съязвили в открытую и, встав с толчка, нажали на слив.

— Воздержусь, а вот трахнуть тебя снова и в душе, само то!

Попытались просочиться за Костиком в кабинку следом, но обломались, уткнувшись носом в матовость стекла.

— Обломись. И катись-ка в магазин, коль решил сегодня вместе со мной просрать школу. Ведь тоже хочешь жрать и не меньше меня?

— Еще как, — хмыкнули в ответ, — но мне нужно тоже принять душ! Пусти, а? — поскреблись в дверку робкой мышкой.

— У вас в доме три ванных комнаты! — заметили под потоком горячей воды.

— Ты злюка, а я тебе еще решил помочь!

Эрик еще поплакался, но свалил через пару минут, а через десять Костик ясно услышал во дворе рык его мотоцикла.

— И что мне теперь делать с этим засранцем?

Костик вышел из-под воды, проверяя свое натруженное очко. Анус наконец-то закрылся. И оттуда, о чудо из чудес, престало подтекать. Он нашел свой мобильник и написал Эдуарду.

«Покувыркались до утра, теперь я сзади бордовый, как закат. И что мне теперь делать, а, Док?» —Костя.

Ответ пришел тут же:

«Я только с дежурства, валюсь с ног. Смажь себя там любым антисептиком. А если полезет к тебе снова, трахни его сам. И просьба, меня часов семь не кантовать. Я спать!» — Док.

— Наверное, выдалась слишком сложная ночка. Трудная операция… — прошептал под нос себе Костик и стал дожидаться своего «принца на железном коне» с провизией.

Эрик прибыл через полчаса нагруженный до нельзя сумками. И парнишки с легкой руки закатили себе грандиозный банкет.


	6. Круговерть из мужиков! Конец.

— Отстань! Мне теперь сутки надо отдохнуть, чтобы прийти в себя.

Костик после еды хотел завалиться спать, но Эрик снова нагло к нему приставал, терся об него, лез в трусы, зажимал.

— Я думал, геи ебутся вообще круглосуточно!

— Может те, что со стажем, и ебутся, а у меня он не так и велик.

Костик залез с головой под подушку, как услышал:

— Знал бы, что обломаешь, ушел бы с утра в школу!

— А вот это очень даже здравая мысль, вали!

Но Костику содрали с задницы одеяло и, приспустив трусишки, развели грубо его половинки, натянув болезненно кожу вокруг несчастного ануса. Мальчик задергался под хохочущим Эриком.

— А у тебя малиновость уже тут спала. Давай продолжим?

— Зато внутри до сих пор все тянет и болит. Отстань!

Эрик отпустил хватку, смотря, как вожделенная дырочка смылась под одеяло.

— Как думаешь? Светка мне так отсосет, как ты?

Под одеялом замерли, даже перестали дышать.

«Догадался! Вот черт!» — хмыкнул про себя Костик, а вслух выдавил совершенно другое.

— Спроси у нее сам об этом.

— Ага, как же! Я не могу представить себе ни одну девицу, которая так бы старательно вылизала бы мне всю промежность, обсосала яйца, а потом, под конец нежных ласк прошлась бы языком по самому анусу. Или ты думал, я не замечу?

Костик замер. «Про анус!» было очень некстати, зря он так вчера поэкспериментировал с Эриком. На свою же голову, твою же мать. Эрик хмыкнул над ним, а потом с силой стащил с него одеяло.

— Я хочу еще!

— Хоти! Но я на сегодня пас.

— А сколько у тебя было там мужчин? — попку огладили и снова с нее стащили трусы.

— Если скажу, отстанешь?

— Возможно. Так какой я по счету?

— Третий! Доволен? А теперь отвянь!

— И не подумаю!

Костика крутанули сильные руки и припечатали лицом вверх, Эрик навалился сверху — сильный, наглый, хотящий и возбужденный. Такого хрен скинешь.

— Первым был у тебя хозяин «Элегии», Андрей, как его там?!

— Венедиктович! К чему это ты клонишь? — запаниковал Костик.

— Пойдем логическим путем. Причем вместе! Я третий, так кто второй? 

Карие глаза уперлись в молочный шоколад, и Костик не выдержал, отвернулся от этого засранца.

— Так и знал! Вся эта чушь про дружбу с моим отцом — конкретная лажа. Ты спал с ним, так? Говори! — Костика стали душить, остервенело тряся над подушкой.

— Да… я переспал с твоим отцом… несколько раз! Доволен?! А потом мы решили оба, что секс между нами не приносит нам обоим ни чувства удовлетворения, ни счастья. И остались только друзьями! — ослабевшие руки сняли со своей шеи.

— Почему ты соврал мне тогда? — Эрик схватился за свои виски.

— Да не врал я! Твой отец мне помог преодолеть страх перед мужчиной после того, как меня изнасиловал Андрей Венедиктович. Дважды…

— Так он тебя еще и ни один раз? И ты его до сих пор любишь? Не понимаю. Как так можно!

— Не понимай! Эдуард меня всему научил, чтобы не быть бревном в постели. И поцелуям, и минету, и прочему! Это ты хотел услышать от меня, да?! — рыкнул Костик и отполз от взбешенного Эрика. — И как оно, учиться сексу у своего отца через посредника?

Эрик залепил звонкую пощечину Косте и опрокинул снова под себя:

— А моего отца ты тоже любишь?

— Сказал же, нет!

— И не встречаешься с ним как секс-партнер?

— Да. Не встречаюсь!

— Тогда давай со мной.

— Охуел, да? — Костик попытался отбрыкаться от Эрика, но тот его загнул раком и, не готовя… натянул.

— Блядь! Жаркий и узкий, сученыш! — задвигали сразу резко бедрами.

— Отпусти! Больно, кретин! А-а-а-а!

Из сжавшегося пениса брызнула каплями моча прямо на белоснежное покрывало.

— Ты ссышься? Вау, вот это да! Я такое только в порнушке видел. А если я тебя еще сильнее трахну.

Костик захрипел под убыстряющимися рывками в своей попке, но мочи уже не было, ибо перед тем, как попытаться уснуть, он хорошо сходил в туалет.

— От-пус-ти! — проблеял он, пытаясь отползти от насильника.

— А то что? — Эрик игриво склонил голову к своему плечу. — Если скажешь «да», я перестану тебя трахать.

— Нет! Я люблю другого. Идиот! А-а-а-а!

— Того, кто тебя изнасиловал?

— А чем ты лучше? Я говорю, мне больно! И я не делал клизму, кретин!

Эрик выдрал грубо свой член из задницы Кости, и смотря, как из многострадальной дырки просочилось отнюдь не сперма, а кое-что буроватое, хмыкнул:

— Не срись. Я не желаю отстирывать твое дерьмо!

Костик скатился с кровати и, зажав как смог попку, помчался в туалет.

— Так как на счет быть секс-партнерами? — нарисовался над его опущенной головой поверх острых коленок Эрик.

— А как же Светка или как ее там — Наташка?

— С тобой намного интереснее, мне понравилось правдивость твоего тела и как ты спускаешь сперму своим мелким огрызком, когда я тебя ебу в зад.

— Да пошел ты!

Костик подорвался с толчка, но семейники ему назад на задницу натянуть не дали, а стали зажимать прямо в туалете.

— Я сказал, нет!

Костик отпихнул своего наглого одноклассника и, как был в одной майке, тряся голыми мудями, вылетел на холодный двор, крича догонявшему его сыну Эдуарда:

— Отстань, засранец, и вали к своим чертовым телкам!

Но Эрик и не думал валить. Он резво там снова подмял полуголого Костика под себя, завалил на землю, и парни, катаясь по жухлой травке и мутузя кулаками друг дружку, докатились до посторонних мужских ботинок. Импортных, итальянских, начищенных до блеска. А когда воззрились на того, кто их застал за их странным занятием, то Костику конкретно поплохело.

Над ними нависал злющий, как сам черт, Андрей Венедиктович. И своими черными маслинами глаз прожигал голый зад несчастного Кости.

— Хм-м-м-м… Как мило! По-моему, тебе, Эрик, уже отказали. Я благодарен за то, что ты присмотрел за моей пропажей. И даже ее поразвлекал. Но в следующий раз хотя бы меняй номера на своем мотоцикле, идиот, когда решил своровать у меня мою куколку.

— Костик — мой любовник! — ляпнул нагло беловолосый пацан с земли.

— Костя, вообще-то, мой. Засранец! Я еще смог стерпеть, когда мою собственность трахал твой отец. Но ты?! Желторотый дурак, что даже настоящей пизды не нюхал?!

Андрей нагнулся к Костику, которого изрядно затрясло только от присутствия этого властного мужчины.

— С голым задом и при такой погоде? Мелкий! Ты в своем уме? Или решил закаляться?

Андрей Венедиктович снял с себя длинное кашемировое темное пальто и, вздернув юношу на его подкашивающееся ножки, накрыл палаткой с ушами, а потом, как принцессу, поднял на свои крепкие, широкие руки.

— Вот я тебя и поймал, малыш! — Костика прижали нежно к себе и, хмыкнув, добили Эрика. — Передай своему папа горячий привет. Я оценил его любовь и заботу к моему маленькому мальчику. Но теперь забираю свое. Так что, пока, избалованный сосунок!

Костик плыл в руках любимого человека и откровенно млел.

— Как вы меня нашли? И так быстро!

— Пришлось попотеть, номер мотоцикла — это так, детали, а вообще-то я обратился к своим знакомым из спецслужб, и они выдали мне все твои последние сообщения этому кретину Эдуарду. А также твое примерное местонахождение, ведь у тебя в мобиле встроенный GPS. Конечно, я мог тебя забрать уже этой ночью. Но вы так, мальчики, зажигали, что я решил тебе позволить поразвлечься, напоследок попробовать со своим сверстником. Тем более с сыном Эдуарда, — усмехнулся Андрей и, выйдя за ворота, посадил паренька в раскрытый лимузин. Дверь им придерживал сам Степан.

— С возвращением, Костик, а мы все так скучали!

Хозяин «Элегии» залез следом, а потом затащил трясущегося мальчишку к себе на колени.

— Я дал маху, ослабил свое внимание, и ты пошел по рукам.

— Эдуард мой друг!

— Угу, с которым ты переспал и не раз. А еще его мелкий сучок? Тебе показать тепловую запись со специальной военной техники? А вы меня, мальчики, здорово поразвлекли всю ночь напролет. А какие позы! А сколько молодой экспрессии! — попку Костика облапали, а потом скомандовали Степану. — Перегородку опусти!

— Куда вести? Шеф! В «Элегию» или…

— Или! — перебил Андрей Венедиктович своего шофера, а когда перегородка опустилась, оставляя их одних, полезли пальцами в сжавшуюся задницу юноши.

— Хм-м-м-м… — подняли бровь, видя, как возбужден Костик только от его грубой ласки, а потом пальчики попробовали на вкус. — Я в последний раз терплю чужую сперму в тебе! Понял?

— Д-а-а-а… — пролепетали, краснея и чувствуя, как в попке снова начали усиленно ковыряться.

Пока они ехали в машине, Андрей ни разу не дал спустить своему мальчику, каждый раз доводя его до изнеможения своими пальцами, массируя простату. Но как только паренек оказывался на грани, ему болезненно пережимали протоки, не давая слить, и снова начинали заниматься развратным задком, играя с ним умело, как музыкант на изысканной флейте.

— Эдуард не соврал! Ты там очень чувствительный.

— Вы, ох… с ним, ах… встречались, м-м-м-м…

— Ну да, вчера. Поговорили по душам, и он мне раскрыл глаза. И на тебя… и на Гудзона… И я решил, что хочу наблюдать за тобой вблизи, как ты превращаешься в прекрасного молодого мужчину.

— Но я не стану никогда таким, как Гудзон, — пролепетал Костя, цепляясь из последних сил в плечи своего изысканного мучителя.

— И не надо! Мне не нужна тупая замена Гудзона. Мне нужен ты, Костик. И это мне помог понять, как ни странно, Эдуард.

— Я хочу и дальше работать в службе доставки, — парень, дрожа, покусывал свои губки от бессилия и тянущей боли от вновь пережатых яиц.

— Я не против, если все заказы на «Элегию» пойдут через тебя, мелкий, — кивнули, чувственно выцеловывая потный затылок.

— Приехали, шеф! — постучали им в перегородку, и Костика на руках занесли прямо с ноющим стояком в просторный дом. А потом, отпустив Степана, уселись в кресло около жарко растопленного камина, заставив парнишку оплести себя своими тонкими руками и ногами.

— Хочешь кончить? — спросили игриво, продолжая разминать упругую задницу у себя в руках.

— Да-а-а-а…

— Прямо сейчас или когда я в тебе?

— Когда вы… во мне!

Андрей поцеловал юношу поощрительно в белобрысую макушку и, подняв его за попу, насадил на свой мощный член. Костик задрожал, принимая его всего без остатка единственного своего любимого.

— Держись за меня, я сам все сделаю.

И паренька стали, как куколку, подбрасывать на руках, качая в волнах безудержной нирваны и страсти.

Это было волшебно и неповторимо. Вот чего ему так не хватало с нежным Эдуардом! Вот почему ему было откровенно скучно в объятьях неуемного и неутомимого Эрика, ибо секс с любимым это уже другой уровень отношений — это настоящая любовь, которая полностью захлестывает обоих.

— Ты все еще меня любишь, мелкий?

Андрей устроил довольного парня на своем жарком теле сверху после их продолжительного соития. Причем его чуть опавший член так и оставался в раскрытой попке пацана, и Костик чувствовал, как мощный поршень его любви снова стал оживать.

— Да, очень люблю.

— Даже после того, как я тебя изнасиловал? И не один раз?

— Мне все равно. А вы?

— Честно… Не знаю… Мне нравится быть с тобой, трахать тебя, даже то, что ты иногда писаешься подо мной от жаркой близости, меня неимоверно заводит. Конечно, я пока тебя не люблю… как Гудзона. Но надеюсь, что смогу полюбить. Я вначале пути под названием «новая любовь», так разделишь ли ты со мной этот путь, Костик?

— Да! — охнули от нового выпада у себя в заду.

— Д-а-а-а, — проблеяли от того, что не удержались и в порыве страсти сбрызнули несколько капель золотой жидкости на пол.

— Ты писался под Эдуардом? — усмехнулся довольный этими брызгами Андрей.

— Нет, но под Эриком случайно, он мне сделал очень больно перед тем, как вы пришли. Взял силой, не готовя.

— А сейчас тебе больно? — не удержался от еще одного резкого толчка бедрами Андрей.

— С вами только блаженство… и такое, что я не могу сдержаться.

Член Костика налился на глазах, Андрей старался попасть при каждом своем выпаде по его простате. И вот через пару толчков из покрасневшей бархатистой головки юноши полилась уже сперма, а не моча. И это еще сильнее заставило завестись взрослого мужчину.

— А это нормально, что у меня иногда… когда я очень сильно возбуждаюсь… вместо спермы…

Они сидели на уютной кухне под вытяжкой, и мальчик, кутаясь в теплый плед, смотря, как Андрей варит крепкий кофе в турке, пытался смущенно подобрать слова.

— Да, ты просто очень чувствительный и молоденький. Это со временем пройдет. Иногда некоторые во время оргазма даже сруться.

— Ну… это перебор совсем, — передернули тонкими плечами. — Мне неудобно перед вами за мочу, а уж за говно. Я бы совсем провалился сквозь землю.

— Я же сказал, мне нравится. Так что не бери в голову. И потом, моча у тебя выступает из возбужденного члена, и ее не так уж и много. Сущие капли.

— Тогда… когда я был в платье… было много… очень, — покраснели ушами.

— Тогда тебе было подо мной очень больно, разве не так? — уточнил в Андрее садист.

— Не совсем… наверное, я скрытый мазохист… потому что одновременно испытывал и жуткую боль и сильное, бескрайнее возбуждение. Ведь я тогда юбку не только запачкал мочой, но и спермой.

— А твоя попка, и правда, кладезь, мелкий, — оскалился Андрей, а потом добавил. — Но если я узнаю, что ты отдаешься еще кому-то на стороне, то оторву этому мудаку его яйца, так и знай. Будь это Эдуард, его сын — Эрик, или сам Господь Бог!

— А вы богохульник, Андрей Венедиктович!

Андрей снял турку с огня и, подойдя к пареньку, огладил покрасневшую скулу:

— Во-первых, просто Андрей. А во-вторых, на «ты». Понял, мелкий?

— Понял, Андрей, — радостно прошептали, подставляя для поцелуя свои пунцовеющие губы.

 

В школе было все по-старому, только теперь к нему вечно приставал Эрик, таскаясь за Костиком ноющим хвостом, с одним и тем же предложением — перепихнуться.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Ничем не могу помочь. Я теперь семейный человек. И потом, моя бешенная половина обещала тебе открутить звенящие яйца, если снова полезешь ко мне. Так что бери свою Светку и валите трахаться, основам я тебя научил. Натуральный путь ждет вас, мессир!

— Не ерничай. Я хочу тебя, а не ее! — ныли за спиной, совершенно забив на то, что вся школа с недоумением смотрит в сторону их непонятной парочки.

Костик смерил свою липучку и съязвил:

— Теперь зато ты понимаешь безответные чувства своего отца Эдуарда к Гудзону.

— Чо ты ляпнул? Я в тебя никогда не влюблюсь! Не путай нас с батей, идиот, просто с тобой было классно трахаться, вот и все.

Слово нет. Избалованный мальчик просто не понимал.

— Выбери другого мальчика и еби, коль девочки тебя перестали интересовать. А моя задница теперь уже забита на всю мою жизнь!

— Да у меня из парней стоит только на тебя, кретин! — огрызнулись из последних сил.

— Выбери девку.

— Мне нужен ты!

И так до бесконечности, по кругу, практически препираясь на всех переменах.

В конторе курьеров шеф, когда узнал, кем стал Костик для Андрея Венедиктовича, вообще хрюкнул, хватаясь руками за стеллажи.

— Но как так? Ты! И с этим зверем?

— Так получилось, — пожал парень смущенно плечами, а потом предупредил. — Теперь все, что для «Элегии», только через меня. Это единственное условие, по которому мне разрешили работать у вас.

— Да никто и не претендует особо, — пробормотал, вклиниваясь в их разговор Степаныч.

— А я вот не пойму. Никак! Вот ты — его любовник. И работаешь! На кой? У него же бабосов немерено! — заявил Шурка, пока все парни круглыми глазами пялились на новоявленного гея в их сплоченном натуральном коллективе.

— А тебе, Шурка, давно пора понять, хотя бы на примере Костика — альфонсов, что сидят на чужих шеях, по-настоящему никто не любит: ни стоящие бабы, ни голубые мужики! — подытожил, хитро щурясь, Степаныч в свои седые усы.

 

Если вы думаете, что у Костика все потом пошло как по маслу, то ошибаетесь.

Андрей Венедиктович не мог забыть сразу и навсегда свою единственную незабвенную любовь. Эдуард появлялся периодически в «Элегии» и дергал тигра за усы, изображая усиленно «Чужие руки». И хотя хозяин «Элегии» прекрасно понимал, что его водят откровенно за нос, но свою ревнивую сущность и собственнические нотки в поведении никак не мог унять. В такие дни Пират кивал приехавшему с очередной посылкой парнишке в сторону рычащих двух монстров, потрясающих друг перед другом херами, и вытирал усиленно пот, прося слезно шепотом:

— Иди, разнимай! А то разнесут весь наш вертеп!

И Костик шел, а что делать.

Но больше он нервничал, когда за стойкой бара оказывался красавец-художник Кирилл с его зелеными пронзительными глазами. Ибо его появление говорило, что и Гудзон находится где-то в «Элегии». А в эти дни Андрей отличался особым взбалмошным темпераментом и изрядным сумасбродством.

В общем, нелегкая оказалась жизнь у Костика на пути становления новой любви Андрея. Но он никогда не жаловался на свою запутанную судьбу. Тем более персонал в «Элегии» готов был его носить на руках, так как с появлением этого маленького чуда их шеф становился мягким, пушистым и крайне покладистым. А если Костика не было сутки в обители разврата, Андрей начинал метать искры, песочить всех и каждого по поводу и без, при этом усиленно рыская своими черными глазами по углам, как будто что-то ища.

Не было просто и с родными нашего Костика. Старший брат прознал сразу, и как правильно предполагал Костик, через шефа его курьерской службы.

— И что ты в нем только нашел, в старом гее-извращенце, а, малой? — выдал ему в лоб Вовка.

— Я же не спрашиваю, что ты находишь в своих бесконечных по количеству бабах?

— Вообще-то слух, что ты предпочитаешь мальчиков, прошел куда раньше, — усмехнулся старший брат младшему.

— Это откуда так повеяло? — удивился Костик.

— Эрик! Твой одноклассник. Говорят, он просто на тебе помешался. Так почему не с ним? — заметили с великой долей ехидства.

— Сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Костик.

— Только не говори мне, что ты и с ним успел переспать? — обалдел Вовка, хватаясь за голову. — Мой брат — текущая голубая блядь… кошмар…

— Не скажу, — усмехнулся Костик своему старшему братишке.

Кстати, после этого разговора Вовка побывал в «Элегии» на приватном приеме у Андрея Венедиктовича. О чем они говорили, Костик не знал. Но после этого все его проблемы с родителями отпали сами собой. Брат принял отношения Андрея и Константина и стал прикрывать их романтические встречи от въедливых родаков.

Как же дальше пойдет этот новый любовный путь у этих двоих, не знал ни сам Костик, ни тем более Андрей. Ибо первая любовь так быстро не забывается. И им еще повезло, что в отношении Костика к Андрею она была именно таковой, самой первой.

**Конец**


End file.
